Naruto El Dragon Slayer del Hielo
by BlueXtreme
Summary: Entrenando con Jiraiya para la Final del Examen Chunin Jiraiya lo empuja a un abismo para darle un incetivo para que use el poder del Kyubi pero no lo logra y cae hasta el fondo de el encontrandose con su nuevo maestro Blizzardo el dragon del hielo igual que Natsu hace miles de años lo criara como su hijo que le pasara a Naruto. Harem comedia y muchos oc saga 1 entrenamiento dragon
1. Prologo

Esta es mi primer Fanfics me ayudaria bastante los Reviews pra la inspiracion

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-****Ese Gaki****- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

**(-****Ese Gaki****-) **demonio/invocación pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Prologo**

Todas las especies del mundo tienen una posicion en la cadena alimenticia incluso los humanos tienen su posición en ella pero si apareciera el nacimiento de una nueva especie que superara a las demas seria la respuesta de la naturaleza hacia los humanos pero no creen que es mejor ocultar esta nueva especie entre los humanos para evitar que sea cazada por ellos incluso la mas poderosa especie necesita descansar para reponer sus fuerzas esta nueva especie fue llamada Dragons Slayers

Hijos y herederos de Dragones todo su poder voluntad ferosidad valentia y orgullo condensada en una forma humana para luchar representando el poder de su elemento, su voluntad, su valentia, su orgullo y las enseñansas del dragon que los crio junto con el poder propio que obtendran ellos mismos en su camino por llegar a ser el mas fuerte. Abran paso a la especie mas fuerte y miren el nacimiento del ser que sera conocido algun día como el Dragons Slayer Definitibo Naruto Uzumaki

-Hace 13 años-

Era una tenebrosa noche de octubre a lo lejos entre los escombros de la aldea una cansada Kushina terminaba de dar a luz mientras su esposo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el poderoso demonio, ese hombre enmascarado había aparecido de la nada y con facilidad increíble despojo a la mujer del Kyubi causando que el pelo de Kushina cambiara de color a un blanco parecido a la nieve y lo lanzo contra Konoha.

Afuera de Konoha los Shinobis no pudieron creer que su lider peleaba con toda su fuerza contra el Kyubi junto con Gamabunta su invocación mas poderosa hasta el punto de perder la mayor parte de su Chakra en esta lucha

**-****Ese ****demonio es demaciado poderoso Minato no durate mucho mas tiempo contra el ****lo lamento****-** dijo Gamabunta mientras luchaba por mantenerse conciente

-Lo se pero no podemos hacer nada mas si no Konoha estara acabada- dijo Minato respirando con dificultad

-¡Minato!- Grito Kushina cargando a un bebe de pelo amarillo cuyo color cambiaba lentamente a blanco

-Kushi-Chan que le paso a tu pelo cambio de color- Dijo sorprendido Minato

-No lo se creo que es mi Kekegenkai el poder del Kyubi lo desperto y evitaba que se activara no importa tenemos que sellar el Kyubi de nuevo pero no puedo ser yo otra ves mi Kekegenkai evita que sea posible que pueda soportar al Kyubi rechasa su Chakra por desgrasia - decia la peliblanca

-Entiendo pero como lo haremos solo un Uzumaki puede soportar el poder del zorro y tu ya no puedes tenerlo- Dijo Minato con mucha desesperacion

-Tendremos que usar a Naruto aun no termina de desarrollar el Kekegenkai su pelo a un no ha cambiado de color-Dijo Kushina con frustracion

-No hay mas opción usare el **S**_**hiki Fujin **_para sellarlo en naruto junto con algo de mi Chakra para ayudarlo para ayudarlo por si el Kyubi intenta escapar- dijo el rubio

-Lo detendre lo mas que pueda sella el chakra que me queda en Naruto necesitara a alguien que le enseñe a utilisar el Kyubi adios Naruto cuidate se bueno y escucha protege a todos tus amigos y -con ternura a su pequeño mien

Cadenas de Chakra aparecieron y bloqueaban cada movimiento del Kyubi quien freneticamente intentaba matar a Minato y Kushina para no ser sellado otra ves

-Adios hijo cuidate y se fuerte **S**_**hiki Fujin **_lamento esto pero no hay otra opción -Dijo Minato despidiendose de su hijo sellando al demonio junto con su Chakra y el de Kushina en el cuerpo de naruto mientras su pelo volvia a ser rubio y se formaba un sello en su estomago

Cerca de la batalla se encontra el antiguo tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi que vio como sellaron a la terrible bestia en el cuerpo del pequeño niño

- (Su pelo se volvio blanco sera esto el inicio de un nuevo Kekegenkai guardare esto como un secreto posiblemente lo usaran como un conejillo de indias para experimentar) - Penso Sarutobi despues de ver como el pelo de Kushina Uzumaki cambio de color - No se preocupen Minato Kushina yo cuidare a Naruto el sera su legado y le ensañare la voluntad de fuego para que se sientan orgullosos de el - Dijo mientras de sus ojos caian lagrimas

Les dijo a todos que el Yondaime Hokage sello al Kyubi en el cuerpo de un niño recien nacido pero el precio que pago por hacer dicha proesa fue su vida sin decirles que el era el hijo de su difunto heroe

el Yondaime como ultima peticion pidio que trataran al niño como un heroe pero lo trataron como un monstruo por culpa de su miedo e ignorancia los civiles despreciaron, odiaron y atacaron al niño, los ninjas por su parte recordaban las muertes y los camaradas perdieron esa noche y pensaban que si mataban al niño la bestia tambien moriria

De forma que el Hokage creo la ley de no rebelar su estado de Jinchuriki a la nueva generacion pero no pudo evitar que sus padres le pasaran su odio a sus hijos y estos tambien lo trataran como un monstruo

Durante la mayor parte de su vida Naruto sufrio un infierno pero el nunca se rindio aun si lo torturaban en su orfanato y le negaban el alimento e incluso lo expulsaron a la edad de 5 años y lo atacaban cada vez que tenia la oporrunidad el no se rendia el queria ser aceptado por eso su voluntad logro que superara todo

El ingreso a la academia ninja donde hiso su mayor esfuerso para mejorar y convertirse en un gran ninja pero la mayoria de los profesores a exepcion de Umino Uruka intentaban evitar que se convirtiera en ninja le alteraban la nota de sus examenes para que siempre fallara en sus asignaturas intentaban arruinar su taijutsu no le enseñaron bien las bases del ninjutsu y control de Chakra pero eso no logro que se rindiera

En su ultimo año de la academia Naruto grasias a un incidente con Misuki logro aprender el Kage Bushin no Jutsu con el que derroto a Misuki y logro graduarse

Al elegir los equipos por desgracia quedo con el emo vengador (Sasuke Uchija) y la gritona de pelo color chicle (Sakura) un equipo que no lo valoraba pero el queria volverce fuerte por desgracia su sensei(Maestro) Kakashi Hatake no lo entreno lo dejo fuera para entrenar a Sasuke

Naruto con su equipo tubo varias misiones fue a Wave donde se encontro con Zabusa y Haku quien tubo una vida parecida donde el tambien sufrio por culpa del Mizukage Yagura que quiso eliminar los Kekegenkai de Kiri y le enseño lo que era la verdadera fuerza por desgracia el murio fue golpe duro para Naruto pero lo impulso para hacerce mas fuerte

Meses despues llegaron los examenes Chunin donde Kakashi inscribio a su equipo aun sabiendo que solo el Sasuke estaba listo para el pero no le importo

Naruto junto con su equipo lograron pasar la primera fase grasias a que el logro inspirar a los miembros de su equipo y los demas logrando asi pasar la pregunta 10 justo despues llego la segunda parte del examen donde se encontraron con Orochimaru tubieron una fiera batalla contra donde Sasuke recibio el sello Maldito y Naruto un sello inhibidor de Chakra lo que hacia que le fuera mas dificil moldear Chakra y realisar Jutsus de parte de Orochimaru

Lograron obtener los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra a tiempo y fueron a la torre donde hubo una preeliminar para la final del examen Chunin Naruto logro derrotar a Kiba y llegar a la final al igual que Sasuke les dieron un tiempo de un mes para entrenar y aprender nuevos jutsus para la final del examen Chunin le pidio ayuda a Kakashi para entrenar pero el le dijo que entrenaria a Sasuke olvidandose de el y pidiendo a otro Jonin(Ebisu) que lo entrenara y de mala gana acepto (despues de ser sobornado con ramen mucho ramen)

Empesaron a entrenar comensando con el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua para mejorar su control de Chakra en las fuentes termales con un pequeño incentivo (de no quemarse vivo cada vez al fallar) donde Naruto vio a un pervertido de cabello blanco (Jiraiya) espiando a las chicas su sensei temporal (el inutil de Ebisu) lo intento detener pero el pero el pervertido lo noqueo facilmente invocando a una rana gigante que lo golpeo con su lengua

Naruto le reclamo que fuera se sensei ya que el inutiliso (si es posible que sea mas inutil) al suyo, el cual se nego y Naruto lo persiguio por bastante tiempo antes de lograr converserlo (con ayuda del Jutsu Sexy esa cosa si es util contra pervertidos)

Empezaron a entrenar y Jiraiya le quito el sello inhibidor de Chakra a Naruto y pudo realisar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua tambien firmo el contrato con los sapos en el cual sus invocaciones daban pena asi que Jiraiya le propuso realisar un ejercicio para que pudiera aprender a invocar mejor...

* * *

eso tengo hasta ahora subire un nuevo capitulo cad semanas me pueden dar ideas con los Preview y sigan viendo este solo es el prologo cada capitulo es mas largo que el anterior


	2. Capitulo 1: el Despertar del Dragon

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-Ese Gaki- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

**(-Ese Gaki-) **demonio/invocación pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 1: El Dragon Despierta**

En un abismo oscuro nuestro joven heroe gritaba con toda su fuerza mientras caia a alta velocidad intentando salvarse de varias maneras usando todo lo que savia y habia conocido hasta ahora para salvarse con todo su fuerza lamentablemente su control de chakra era lamentable lo que hacia que no se pudiera agararse a las rocas para salvar su vida mientras nuestro joven heroe pensaba

(Maldicion si solo fuera mas fuerte lograria completar este entrenamiento) recordando lo que le habia dicho su sensei antes de comensar

**Flast back** -hace media hora-

Naruto se encontraba en un rio entrenando con Jiraiya intentando hacer el _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_(Jutsu de Invocación) fallando increiblemente cada ves que lo intentava solo sacaba unos renacuajos

-Maldicion por que no puedo lograr este Jutsu llevo intentandolo mucho tiempo y no logro nada- decia/gritaba naruto

- Bien Gaki(mocoso) al parecer necesitaras ayuda especial para lograr dominar este Jutsu mira en tu interior tienes dos tipos de chakra debes ser capas de utilisar tu otro chakra parapoder conseguir realisar este Jutsu en su plenitud- explico Jiraiya a su alumno

-Pero Ero-sennin como puedo lograr usar ese otro chakra- dijo naruto descorsentado

-Creo que necesitaremos un estimulo "extremo" para que logres utilisarlo pero seria muy peligroso podrias perder la vida- le respondio algo nervioso

-Hagamoslo Ero-sennin debo derrotar a Neji debo intentar todo lo necesario para ser mas fuerte- le respondio/grito naruto

-Okay Gaki solo recuerda no mueras no hay nada peor para un Maestro que perder a su alumno- en ese momento lo empujo con una fuerza increiblemente monstruosa mandandolo lejos unos kilometros haciendo que caiga en un abismo gigante -(Solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto no quiero perder otro alumno)

Flast back End

-(Maldicion voy a morir si solo fuera mas fuerte no estaria en esta situasion, si solo fuera mas fuerte Kakashi-Sensei me hubiera entrenado en vez de Sasuke, no hubiera muerto Haku, hubiera derrotado a esa maldita serpiente en el bosque de la muerte, hubiera completado este entrenamiento, hubiera sido mejor si solo fuera mas fuerte) penso resignandose a su destino naruto

(Escuchen Ost Naruto main theme)

en ese momento recordo a Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Konohamaru y sus amigos (No aun no puedo morir no eh derrotado a Neji y vengado a Hinata, no le eh demostrado a Iruka-Sensei que fuerte me he vuelto, no eh derrotado a Sasuke, no me eh vuelto Hokage, no eh competido con Konohamaru para el puesto de Hokage, aun no eh echo que Jiji(Anciano) se sienta orgulloso de mi, no le he demostrado a Kakachi-Sensei que soy fuerte y debio entrenarme, nunca consegui una cita con Sakura bueno pensandolo mejor dejare eso es un caso perdido y para lograr todo eso debo terminar el entrenamiento de Ero-sennin)- penso el rubio

-No me rendire _**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_(Jutsu multi-clones de sombras)- Grito mientras aparecieron cientos de clones de naruto -!Si no puedo invocar nada que me salve de la caida almenos hare que la caida me cause menos daño me niego a perder la vida por solo un estupido entrenamiento¡- Grito naruto mientras que cada clon retrasaba su caida

( Cambien a Naruto ost Need to be strong )

Hasta que vio el fondo que parecia la cima de una montaña de hielo lleno de estacas de hielo nieve con un frio impresionante que lo hacia temblar de frio y al final choco con algo extremadamente duro y frio que se movio haciendo que Naruto cayera de espaldas mirando a una especie de lagartija gigante que parecia estar hecha de hielo con unas alas enormes que tapaban la luz del sol que lo obserbava con unos ojos rojos brillantes jusgando cada movimiento de naruto mostrando unos colmillos azules como safiros.

-**Quien osa despertarme –** Dijo con una voz que mostraba un extremo poder y ferosidad que hacia que el mismo Kyubi temblara de miedo

- Na-na-naru-ruto Uu-usu-suma-maki sse-ñor por favor no me co-coma n-no t-tengo b-bu-en s-sa-bor – Dijo Naruto tartamudeando del miedo

- **Tranquilo Gaki solo quiero saber quien eres y porque estas en mi morada**- Dijo el ser de hielo congelado mientras se acomodaba para ver al joven

Naruto no pudo evitar lansar un suspiro de alivio al ver que esa creatura parecida a un lagarto no iba a comerlo o hacerle daño despues de suspiras vio como la creatura lo miraba como si lo estubiera jusgando y no podia entender naruto asi que se armo de valor y le respondio

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki ninja de Konoha y estoy aqui para.. -Naruto le dijo todo como llego aqui su vida y el examen Chunin dijo

- **Ya veo bueno Gaki yo soy aquel que congela los cielos convierte el fuego mas fuerte en hielo y congela los mares el grande y unico Blizzardo El Dragon de Hielo -** Dijo Blizzardo dijo con una voz llena de orgullo y poder

- En serio eres un dragon sugoi(genial) los dragones existen por que nunca se a visto uno hasta ahora dime Blizzardo - dijo Naruto con unas estrellas en los ojos

- **Bueno eso es porque ya casi no quedan dragones solo quedan unos pocos** - Dijo el dragon de hielo con tristesa en su voz mientras parecia recordar algo

- Y eso porque veo que eres impresionante y no eh visto nada mas poderoso que tu incluso creo que eres mas poderoso que el Kyubi por mucho - Dijo el jinjuriki

- **Jajaja veras Gaki es que nos estamos muriendolo dragones no somos eternos incluso los mas fuertes lo saben hasta yo se que el tiempo que me queda es poco** **tiempo** - Le respondio Blizzardo dejando en shock a naruto

- Enserio ustedes no tienen hijos para preservar su raza o algo asi - Pregunto naruto

- **La verdad tenemos una forma veras algunos dragones adoptan a humanos que consideren dignos y los vuelven sus hijos para asi su arte de pelea se transcienda y continue cuando ya nos hayamos ido** - Le respondio Blizzardo

- Como se llaman los hijos de los dragones y tu no tienes uno Blizzardo - pregunto naruto con curiosidad

- **Se llamaban Dragon Slayer y la verdad no e visto un ser humano digno de ser mi hijo y que aprendiera de mi**- le dijo Blizzardo- **Hasta ahora Gaki**

**- **De que hablas Blizzardo- Dijo naruto confundido

-**Veras Gaki e visto la humanidad durante 9.000 años viendo como actuaban como su egoismo, odio, ira y malicia los llebava hasta el final con batallas sin fin y deje de creer en la humanidad y me fui a vivir en esta abismo hace 1.000 años**- le dijo el dragon con ira en sus ojos haciendo temblar a Naruto- **Pero tu Gaki eres diferente en ti no hay nada de odio aun cuando tu sufriste tanto sigues confiando en los humanos aun cuando ellos fueron los que atacaron y odiaron como una enfermedad por eso Gaki eres digno de ser mi Dragons Slayer..no mi hijo que tal Gaki aceptas ser el hijo de este viejo dragon- **Le dijo Blizzardo al rubio

- Yo acepto Blizzardo no Tou-san - dijo naruto con lagrimas de alegria por que al fin tendria algo que siempre habia deseado una familia

-** Digiste que el examen Chunnin verdad sabes yo tengo una tecnica que hara que el tiempo que pases aqui sea mucho mas rapido que afuera pero tu cuerpo no cambiara te entrenare aqui y te volvere un Dragons Slayer y no uno cualquiera sino el mas fuerte que haya existido**- le dijo Blizzardo - **Pero primero vuelve a Konoha y pide al Hokage que cambie tu nombre desde este momento eres Naruto Deepfreeze Uzumaki te esperare mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento Naruto **- Dicho esto agarro a Naruto y lo lanzo sacandolo del abismo- **(Y pensar que al final de mi vida encontraria a mi heredero espero que vuelvas Naruto te esperare con los brazos abiertos hijo).**

**(Ost End)  
**

Despues de un tiempo el dragon empeso a pensar detenidamente** -(Ahora que soy padre debo pensar en formas de entrenarlo y criarlo me pregunto como criaron los demas a sus hijos)**

En ese momento recordo a uno de sus compañeros dragones-** (Bueno Igneel ese idiota de fuego dijo que lo crio de forma de que no muriera en batalla y le enseño lo que es una buena voluntad eso significa que debo tratarlo como una cria recien nacida)- **penso detenidamente un buen tiempo y llego a una conclucion** -(****Hmm no quiero que en verdad sea fuerte mejor lo entreno de la misma forma que los espartanos criaban a sus hijos de verdad me gusto como entrenaban a sus hijos para ser humanos)-** despues recordo a otro -** (Metalicana dijo que su hijo fue muy orgulloso y no respetaba a casi nadie asi que eso significa que tengo que inculcarle respeto hacia los demas pero como lo ago)- **despues de pensarlo un poco** -(Ya se a la fuersa lo quiera o no respetara a los demas y no sera orgulloso lo quiera o no)-** Despues empeso a recordar a otros dragones y recordo lo que le dijo su mejor amigo

**Flash Back inicia**

En uno de los lugares mas peligrosos y inospitos del mundo hace alrededor de 3000 años

Justo en la cima de una montaña se encontraban varios dragones conversando detenidamente sobre un tema de suma importancia para ellos los Dragons Slayer

-** Y bien quien de ustedes ya consiguieron a sus herederos recuerden que no somos eternos pronto empesaremos a morir - **Dijo un dragon negro de gran tamaño bipedo y de marcas amarillas en su cuerpo y alas parecidas a las de un demonio cuyos ojos blancos podrian darle un infarto por el miedo al mismo Kyubi

**- Callate Sombrita a diferencia de ti ya tengo a mi sucesor es un mocoso idiota pero es muy considerado y heredo mi voluntad jajajaja**- Dijo con burla un dragon de escamas carmesi en todo su cuerpo a exepcion de su estomago y debajo de su cara con alas carmesi

-** No presumas Igneel a diferencia de ti la mayoria no encuentra un humano digno de adoptar mis disculpas por lo que dijo mi amigo Darkwing- **dijo una dragona blanca con algunos rasgos de aves

- **Ya idiotas los que ya tengamos sucesor no hablemos despues de todo solo daremos celos a los demas- **respondio un dragon que parecia estar echo de metal

**- Si como no idiotas yo no tendre un sucesor nadie de esos estupidos humanos merece que le enseñe-** Dijo orgulloso Blizzardo

-** No seas idiota hielito aunque seas de los mas fuertes recuerda que no eres eterno- **Le dijo/Grito Igneel

**- Ninguno de ellos merece tener mis enseñansas y heredar mis habilidades- **Dijo el dragon de hielo

**- Por que dices eso eres de los mejores dragones es un desperdicio que desaparescan tus tecnicas- **Le dijo un dragon blanco bipedo de alas blancas parecidas a las de un ave con una cara que parecia usar un antifas negro sobre sus ojos

- **Te dire la razon Lightpulsar**- Puso sus ojos rojos viendo directamente al dragon blanco- **Es porque ellos son egoistas solo piensan en ellos mismos y no en sus compañeros si entrenara a alguno seguro que lo usaria para dominar y someter a los demas en vez de proteger a sus compañeros**- dijo con una cara llena de disgusto y odio ninguno de los presentes pudo objetar algo al ver a su compañero en ese estado- **De todos los humanos que he visto ninguno tiene un alma noble y bondadosa sin nada de odio en su interior para mi eso eso es lo mas importante al momento de elegir a mi hijo**

**- Oye idiota congelado te dire algo no todos los humanos son asi algunas veces nace algo raro entre ellos que merece ser un Dragons Slayer- **dijo un dragon marron del mismo color que la tierra con marcas en formas de venas que brillaban de color rojo como el magma llamando la atencion de Blizzardo - **Un verdadero guerrero alguien con una voluntad ferrea que no se rendira ante nada y siempre ira por un camino con el cual pueda proteger a sus compañeros- **eso que dijo llamo la atencion de todos los dragones presentes

**- Crees que el algo asi exista presentame algo asi Vulcanola- **Pregunto el dragon de metal bastante curioso

**- Eh visto varios pero la mayoria fueron corrompidos por la maldad y su sufrimiento o no son actos para ser mi hijo y el ultimo que vi-** por un momento le dirigio la mirada a Igneel-** Fue adoptado por ti cuidalo Igneel tienes un verdadero tesoro entre manos**

**- Ja crees que algun dia encuentre algo asi y lo entrene- **Pregunto con burla Blizzardo

**- No lo creo estoy seguro que lo veras con tus propios ojos algun dia y espero que se encuentre algun dia con mi futuro hijo**- Dijo el vulcano mientras se alejaba del lugar

**Flash back fin**

- **Y pensar que ese idiota tendria razon espero que Naruto se encuentre algun dia con algun otro Dragons Slayer - **dijo mientras continuaba recordando a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos ademas de pensar como entrenar a su hijo - **No quiero que viva sin poder conocer a alguno de los hijos y nietos de mis compañeros despues de todo lo entrenare para que le de una palisa a sus hijos si yo fui de los mas fuertes dragones tu seras el mas fuerte de todos los Dragons Slayer Jajajaja**

Y por alguna razon Naruto sintio un escalofrio terrible en su espalda mientras continuaba volando hacia afuera del abismo- (Porque tengo el presentimiento de que voy a sufrir y mucho)

* * *

Y hasta hay tengo hasta la proxima semana pongan un Preview si les gusta la historia estoy abierto a sugerencias


	3. Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento inicia

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-Ese Gaki- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

**(-Ese Gaki-) **demonio/invocación pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento inicia y Despierta el poder del Tigre**

**-Afuera del Abismo-**

Jiraiya se mantenia viendo el abismo donde lanzo a naruto esperando que estubiera bien habia pasado mucho tiempo hay abajo y empesaba a temer lo peor

- Espero que el Gaki este bien no debi utilisar este entrenamiento soy un maldito idiota si solo lo hubiera entrenado bien a Naruto antes de hacer este entrenamiento – Decia Jiraiya arrepentido y preocupado por su alumno

En ese momento escucho un grito que se acercaba rapidamente entonces tomo posicion de pelea preparandose para lo peor pero no se esperaba ver que era Naruto

- Pero que Demo... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que naruto choco contra sus bueno lo que eran sus partes privadas haciendo que cayera desmayado mientras un pequeño fantasma salia de su boca

- Auch Tou-san debe aprender a controlar su fuerza un poco- Dijo rascandose la cabesa mientras que nuestro heroe se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba al lado suyo inconsiente

Naruto se asusto un poco pensando que habia matado a la persona que lo iba a entrenar para el Examen Chunin rapidamente se levanto y se acerco a Jiraiya para intentar levantarlo

- Ero-sannin despierte esta bien aun tiene que entrenarme – Mientras que se dio cuenta de algo Naruto - (Espera Blizzardo Tou-san me va entrenar en vez de Ero-sannin pero igual el me iba entrenar se lo debo no despierta tendre que llevarlo a la aldea) - De inmediato uso el _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ para crear dos clones y llevarlo a Konoha

* * *

**-Konoha-**

Ya en Konoha Naruto llevo a Jiraiya a su hogar para que descansara y el empeso a escribir le una carta para cuando despertara ,despues de escribir y dejar la nota se fue directo a la torre del Hokage

Ya dentro nuestro heroe hablo con la recepcionista que lo miraba con repugnancia y odio

- Disculpe Jij.. digo Hokage-sama esta ocupado tendo que hablar con el – Dijo naruto ignarando la mirada de odio la recepcionista

- No puede hablar con Hokage-sama esta en una reunion muy importante vuelva despues – Mintio la recepcionista intenando engañar al Naruto pero no espero que el notara el engaño

- A si pues entonces no deberia hacer esto - Dijo Jinjuriki mientras abria la puerta para encontrar al Hokage descansando viendo un libro naranja que naruto conocia con una sonrisa pervertida

De inmediato Sarutobi se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba viendo y rapidamente escondio el libro pensando que Naruto no lo habia visto y se dispuso a hablar

- Hola Naruto que te trae por aqui – Dijo Sarutobi algo nervioso pensando que el rubio lo hubiera visto leyendo su Icha Icha

- Hola Jiji primero que nada esta idiota - dijo señalando a la recepcionista - Dijo que estabas ocupado no deberias darle un castigo por intentar ENGAÑAR A UN NINJA - Dijo enfatisando este ultimo asustando un poco a la recepcionista

- Si eso es asi retirate hablere contigo mas tarde – Dijo Sarutobi ocultando su irritacion por intentar engañar a Naruto – Bueno Naruto de que querias hablar conmigo

- A ti no se te puede ocultar nada Jiji quiero cambiar mi apellido encontre a alguien que me adopto y me entrenara para el Examen Chunin asi que no me veran hasta la final – Dijo dejando en Shock a Sarutobi

- En-enserio quien es tu padre adoptivo Naruto - dijo Sarutobi estando aun en Shock

- Blizzardo el Dragon de Hielo el mas poderoso de todos en el mundo y me enorgullesco de llamarlo Tou-san – dijo naruto lleno de felicidad

- Enserio encontraste un buen padre Naruto entonces como te llamaras ahora – (Dragon de Hielo que raro apodo pero estoy feliz naruto encontraste lo que siempre habias deseado) – Penso Sarutobi con una sonrisa

- Desde ahora soy Naruto Deepfreeze(Congelamiento profundo) Uzumaki el hijo de Blizzardo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de felicidad

- Entonces te dare los papeles para el cambio de nombre y adopcion recuerda presentarme a tu padre algun dia – Dijo entregandole algunos papeles

- Adios Jiji nos vemos cuando gane el Examen Chunin – Dijo despidiendose

- Haste fuerte Naruto y no olvides la voluntad de fuego - (Haci que ahora ya tienes un padre espero que seas feliz Naruto para mi siempre seras como un nieto quiero ver lo fuerte que seras cuando estes en los Examenes Chunin)- penso Sarutobi con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

**-Casa de naruto - **

En el hogar de naruto Jiraiya estaba leyendo la carta que le dejo naruto y empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos

"Querido Ero-Sannin

Si estas leyendo signafica que ya despetaste no te preocupes estas en mi casa veras ya no voy a necesitar que me entrenes para el examen Chunin ya encontre a alguien que me entrenara y me adoptara como su hijo espero que nos veamos otra vez para que me entrenes pero sera despues de los Examenes Chunin nos vemos a por cierto ven a verme ganar en la final le demostrare a todos el poder de un Dragon Slayer el arte que me enseñara mi padre Blizzardo el Dragon del Hielo

Atentamente Naruto

Ps: Grasias por entrenarme se que no tengo talento y aunque fue por poco tiempo grasias por ser mi maestro"

- Asi que ese gaki encontro un nuevo maestro y padre espero que seas feliz con el naruto y espero que perdones algun dia a este idiota que tienes como padrino ire a ver como te va en la final haste fuerte – Dijo el sabio de los sapos con una sonrisa

Entonces Jiraiya empeso a escribirle una carta y la dejo en la mesa junto con una nota antes de retirarse Jiraiya con una sonriza en su rostro

"Cuando vuelvas lee esta carta Naruto se que seras muy poderoso cuando vuelvas y te entrenare de nuevo despues de todo te lo prometi "

* * *

**-En las afueras de Konoha 1 hora despues-**

Naruto con una mochila preparado para estar un largo tiempo lejos de su hogar y vio por ultima ves a Konoha antes de despedirse

-( Adios no nos veremos en un largo tiempo y cuando vuelva sere mucho mas poderoso y los protegere ) - penso naruto con una sonrisa dirigiendose al abismo donde se encontraba su padre para iniciar su entrenamiento

De inmediato naruto llego al abismo y salto dentro de el pero esta ves no tenia miedo ya que sabria que se encontraria con su nuevo maestro y padre para volverse un Dragons Slayer y obtener el poder para proteger a sus amigos y como la ves anterior uso el _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ para retrasar su caida y llegar donde se encontraba Blizzardo quien lo estaba esperando

- **Ya llegaste hijo te despediste del Hokage y tu anterior maestr****o ademas de**** cambia****r****te tu ****apellido ****verdad ****recuerda que desde ahora eres mi hijo un Deepfreeze alguien con una voluntad tan dura y resistente como el mas fuerte hielo y como tal siempre piensa en t****u amigos como un tesoro invaluable **– le dijo Blizzardo a su hijo

- Eso lo se Tou-san por que lo dices - pregunto naruto a su padre

- **Es porque los dragones en especial ****hielo****que nacemos en los paramos helados h****emos vivido mucho tiempo ****y sabemos lo preciado que es un amigo y un camarada que este contigo y te apoye porque al nacer estamos solos el unico aliado y amigo que poseemos y podemos confiar es nuestro propio poder** – Dijo el Dragon de Hielo con tristesa en su voz – **Por esa razon al encontrarnos con otro dragon y conocer a alguien digno de confiansa****es lo que mas apreciamos en el mundo aun cuando allan pasado varios miles de años siempre considerare a mis amigos lo mas preciado que eh tenido en mi vida**

- Entiendo Tou-san siempre apreciare a mis amigos y los protegere aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida por ello – Dijo naruto lleno de determinacion

- **Antes de iniciar tu entrenamiennto recuerda no importa que tan fuerte seas que tantas personas te admiren y respeten y cumplas tu sueños no importara si no tienes a alguien con quien compartir tu felicidad cuando lo logres – **Dijo mirando a su hijo con orgullo – **Ahora comensemos**_** Time Slow Barrier**_(Barre de tiempo lento)- Por un momen paso un brillo de color azul se extendio alrededor de todo el abismo antes de desaparecer - **En este momento el tiempo que pases aqui sera mucho mas rapido que afuera un año aqui solo seran com dias afuera y tu cuerpo no envejesera pero eso no significa que no puedas desarrollar tus musculos y tu mente – **Explico el dragon al rubio

- Enserio eso es genial podre entrenar lo de varios años en solo unos dias ni Sasuke-Teme me podra derrotar despues de esto – Dijo exaltado el rubio mirando al dragon con estrellas en los ojos

– **Primero te dare la constitucion fisica de un dragon estas dispuesto a convertirte en un Dragons Slayer te advertire despues de iniciar no hay vuelta atras sufriras el infierno en carne propia a diferencia de el resto de los Dragons Slayer los de hielo tienen que poseer un corazon puro como el hielo haci que sufriras ****un intenso dolor ****por la cantidad de maldad que posea tu cuerpo ****mientras que se purifica** **para que ****asi**** tu cuerpo obtenga la constitucion de un dragon de hielo se que lo lograras despues de todo yo te elegi como mi hijo – **Dijo Blizzardo con una sonrisa

- Acepto despues de todo me canse de sentirme impotente por mi falta de poder – Mientras recordaba todo lo que el podria haber evitado si solo fuera mas fuerte – que tengo que hacer Tou-san – Dijo con unos ojos llenos de determinacion

- **Primero compartire parte de mi sangre ****y chakra**** contigo para que seas en parte dragon ****y puedas usar mis tecnicas como si fueran parte de ti**** soporta el dolor hijo** – dijo Blizzardo

Entonces Blizzardo corto parte de su mano y la de Naruto y empeso a compartir parte de su sangre y Chakra con su hijo unos segundos despues Naruto empeso a retorcerse de dolor y sufrimiento

- **Naruto acepta la sangre ****junto ****con mi chakra**** no la rechaces eso solo te causara mas dolor y sufrimiento se que puedes lograrlo ****acepta este poder y haslo tuyo**** – **Le dijo preocupado al rubio

- Ee-esoo i-in-t-tenn-t-to p-pero s-sie-ent-to c-com-mo m-mi s-ssan-gggree s-se c-coonn-ggee-laa-raa y m-mee corta desde mi interior c-cada p-par-teee d-de-e m-mi c-cu-erpo-o(Nota del autor Naruto habla asi porque se congela y sufre un dolor terrible) – Grito Naruto lleno de dolor y sufrimiento

- **( No lo entiendo mi sangre lo esta rechasando !pero es imposible Naruto no tiene casi nada de maldad en su cuerpo¡ ) **- penso Blizzardo y despues miro el sello del Kyubi en Naruto – (**Es el Kyubi por eso mi sangre rechaza a Naruto ****el**** K****yubi es una masa de odio por eso mi sangre lo rechasa tengo que retirarlo o naruto morira) – **penso desesperado Blizzardo – **Naruto soporta este dolor adicional perdoname por esto hijo __****Fuin Jutsu:Liberacion Demoniaca** – grito Blizzardo

Entonces metio su brazo en el interior de naruto quien gritaba de dolor y arrancaba parte del Kyubi y lo deboraba hasta que no quedo nada de el al momento que termino de comerlo noto como el pelo de Naruto se volvia blanco como la nieve creciendo un poco mas y hacendose mas salvage y llendose hacia atras como si fueran espinas congeladas creciendo detras de su cabeza, sus bigotes se hacian mas grandes y pronunciados (pareciendose a cuando usa el Chakra del Kyubi) ademas sus ojos obtuvieron una consistencia mas salvage pareciendo a los de un tigre dandoles un parecido a los felinos mostrando una pupila afilada pero ademas de eso se hacian mas tranquilos y gelidos al punto de poder congelar con la mirada de sus frios ojos y en su espalda se creaba algo parecido a unos tatuages en forma de rayas negras que si se miraban bien juntas parecian un tigre mirando con ferrosidad mientras que Naruto dejaba de sufrir y aceptaba la sangre de Dragon lo que hiso que su piel y huesos fueran mas duros que el metal mientras que le crecian los colmillos y crecia un poco Naruto

- **Perdoname**** hijo pero ****tuve que retirar la parte malvada del Kyubi para que mi sangre y Chakra no te matara ****disculpame por no darme cuenta de que eso evitaba que aceptaras mi sangre ****-**Dijo Blizzardo con penapor su descuido casi perdia a su hijo-**Pero no te preocupes regenerara su poder intenta comunicarte con el cundo termine el entrenamiento se que encontraras un amigo en el ****– ****Dijo Blizzardo**

**- **Tou-san que me pasa me siento mucho mas fuerte, rapidoy agil ademas mi vista, olfato y oido es mejor que nunca y me veo diferente que me paso no creo que todo esto sea por la sangre de Dragon y Chakra que me diste- Pregunto el Peli-blanco curioso por los cambios en su cuerpo

**- ****A****l retirar ****parte del Kyubi de tu cuerpo**** sucedio algo muy inesperado desperto un Kekegenkai que su Chakra evitaba que desarrollaras ****al parecer no solo eres parte dragon tambien eres un tigre y no uno cualquiera sino la raza mas poderosa un Byako – ( Sabia que habia algo especial en Naruto despues de todo los unicos animales que pueden estar junto a los dragones son los tigres el sera algo increible en el futuro) –** Penso orgulloso Blizzardo

- Enserio Blizzardo soy increible hasta yo me sorprendo de mi mismo – Grito emocionado Naruto

- **Ademas creo que esa es la razon por la que no podias invocar sapos ****correctamente**** ya que al nacer ya tenias un contrato con los tigres ****por tu Kekegenkai**** intenta invocar uno ****hijo** – Le dijo Blizzardo al peli-blanco

- Entendido Tou-san – Naruto mordio su dedo e hiso las posociones de manos y dijo- **_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_!**– De repente aparecio un tigre negro con rayas blancas en su cuerpo de un tamaño parecido al de Blizzardo vestido con chaleco negro con el simbolo del Yin Yang en su espalda con una espada gigante atada a su espalda

- **Asi que tu eres el heredero del clan Tora**(Tigre) **han pasado siglos desde que me invocan** – Dijo con una voz llena de poder pero al mismo tiempo amabilidad - **Dejame presentarme soy Byako no Kogenta el rey de los Tigres te dare el contrato de los tigres para que lo firmes tu y puedas invocar a todos los tigres a voluntad sera mejor que lo cuides con tu vida porque desde ahora yo y mi clan protegemos a ti y tu familia** – Dicho esto le dio un pergamino gigante del tamaño de Naruto

Se disponia a desaparecer pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Blizzardo y segundos despues se puso a pelear con el a una velosidad increible pero Blizzardo esquivava facilmente sus ataques y lo golpeo con su cola haciendo que chocara con unos pilares de hielo despues se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado

- **Sigues siendo igual de fuerte viejo amigo aun moribundo eres mounstrosamente fuerte –** Dijo Byako con una sonrisa en su rostro

-** Y tu sigues siendo un idiota que solo piensa en pelear – **Respondio el dragon de hielo con una sonrisa en su rostro – **Y pensar que nos volveriamos a ver grasias a mi hijo – (Grasias Naruto grasias a ti pude encontrarme con un viejo amigo siempre supe que eres especial desde que te conoci) – **penso Blizzardo

- Se conocen ustedes dos- Pregunto el peli-blanco

- **Si nos hemos visto varias veces en el pasado sabes los dragones y los tigres son los unicos convivir juntos** – Dijo el trigre negro – **Adios amigo si alguna ves muero en batalla veamonos en el paraiso y peleemos otra ves y hijo de Blizzardo tienes un buen padre este es ****un bastardo de corazon blando** **y el ser mas poderoso que e conosido en vida**– Dijo despediendose mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo

- **Naruto duerme cuando despiertes iniciara tu entrenamiento preparate mañana co****noseras**** el infierno **- Dijo Blizzardo con una sonrisa sadica

- H-hai( S-si) Tou-san – Dicho esto Naruto se acosto en el hielo y empeso a dormir temeroso de lo que le esperaba

Pero no sabia que en realidad sufriria algo peor mucho pero si tubiera que compararse con algo su entrenamiento seria como ver a Rock Lee y Gai con sus llamas de su juventud DURANTE 3 HORAS COMPLETAS o ser perseguido por un ejercito de pedobears ver esa tortura seria lo unico que se podria compararse al entrenamiento que esta por recibir

* * *

Que les parece este Capitulo me inspire bastante y no pude evitar subirlo y grasias elchan-sempai tus comentarios me dieron mucha inspiracion por cierto aun acepto sugerencias sacare los capitulos los mas pronto posible


	4. Capitulo 3: Bienvenido al infierno

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-****Ese Gaki****- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

**(-****Ese Gaki****-) **demonio/invocación pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 3 Bienvenido al infierno -Entrenamiento al Estilo Dragon Parte 1-**

-Dentro del Abismo-

-**( Bien ya ah pasado tiempo sufuciente para que descante y su cuerpo se termine de adaptar a los cambios en su ADN es hora de iniciar el infierno digo entrenamiento ****y de enseñarle lo sadico que puede ser un Dragon de Hielo****) – DESPIERTA VAGO DE (Censurado) ES HORA DE ENTRENAR - ** grito a todo pulmon Blizzardo para levantar a naruto de golpe

- T-tou-san no me levantes asi me asustaste – Dijo asustado el peli-blanco del cambio en el caracter de su padre

- **Ah te asuste recuerda "fresita" ya no estas en Konoha estas ENTRENANDO ****CONMIGO UN DRAGON** – Dijo Blizzardo con burla y resaltando esto ultimo - **Y en este momento te estoy entrenado asi que no soy tu padre soy tu Maestro preparate para vivir el infierno ku ku ku – **Dijo con una sonrisa sadica y un tono siniestro y espelusnante solomante comparable a cierto sabio de las serpientes

- (Tengo miedo no crei que hubiera algo mas espelusnante que el tipo de las serpientes en el Bosque de la muerte) – penso con miedo Naruto – Que tengo que hacer primero To.. digo Maestro – Pregunto con algo de miedo

- **Facil primero tenemos aumentar tu velosidad, agilidad, resistencia, fuerza fisica ****y resistencia al dolor**** para ****que despues puedas igualar el poder de un dragon y puedas aprender a luchar como un Dragons Slayer **– explico el dragon de hielo

- Pero Maestro todo eso lo tengo grasias a mi Kekegenkai y la sangre de dragon que me diste ya soy mas fuerte, rapido, agil y resistente que nunca estoy seguro que podria vencer a Neji facilmente en este momento no puedes empesar a enseñarme a pelear de una vez – Dijo orgulloso el Dragons Slayer

- **ACASO CREES QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA QUE SEAS EL DRAGONS SLAYER MAS FUERTE PARA QUE SEAS MI DRAGONS SLAYER –** Grito enojado el Dragon – **CREES QUE CON EL PODER QUE TE DI AL DARTE MI SANGRE ****Y TU KEKEGENKAI**** BASTA PARA ****PODER**** VOLVERTE UN DRAGONS SLAYER PUES TE EQUIVOCAS EN EL ESTADO QUE ESTAS HASTA EL MAS DEBIL DRAGONS SLAYER INCLUSO MORIBUNDO TE MATARIA DE UN GOLPE ****SI NO FUERAS MI HIJO TE MATARIA POR DECIR SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA EN FRENTE MIO (Censurado) PEDASO DE (Censurado)****– **Grito con tanta fuersa que su propia voz logro hacer temblar el abismo

Por unos segundos el abismo entero temblo con una gran fuerza mientras que el aire se hacia extremadamente frio y pesado por la sola presencia de la ira del dragon junto con ese instinto asesino causado por la ira del dragon hubiera matado a cualquier humano que estubiera cerca haciendo que Naruto tembara de miedo hasta que se calmo Blizzardo

**-Recuerda esto para un dragon actuar ****arrogante y menospreciar a sus oponentes**** es un suicido ****nunca sabes que tan poderoso es tu oponente hasta que luches contra el entendiste ****me encargare de sacarte ese orgullo aunque sea a la fuerza en el entrenamiento ****GAKI**** – **Dijo resaltando lo ultimo con un tono de voz amenasante

- H-hai Maestro que tengo que hacer – pregunto naruto mientras pensaba desesperadamente – (No me mates, no me mates, no me mates,...)

-** Solo tienes que hacer algo muy facil **– Dijo el dragon con una sonrisa

- Que cosa Maestro – pregunto con el presentimiento de que la pasaria por un sufrimiento inimaginablemente doloroso pero nunca penso que se equivocaria lo pasaria peor MUCHO peor

- **Solo tienes que correr por tu vida – **Dijo con una sonrisa Blizzardo

- Eh? - ( Dijo correr por mi vida? No debi escuchar mal eso no puede ser ) - Disculpa Maestro no te escuche bien podrias repetirlo – Dijo naruto algo preocupado

- **Dige CORRE POR TU VIDA – **Grito el dragon y se preparo para atacar a naruto

Empeso a lansarle bolas de hielo desde su boca apuntando con gran presicion a Naruto quien corria como si no hubiera un mañana mientras pensaba "por que tube que preguntar eso en ves de empesar a correr" mientras que en su mente soltaba lagrimas al estilo anime

-En ese Momento lejos del Abismo en el Reino de los Tigres-

El Rey de los tigres Byako no Kogenta meditaba profundamente como si tratara de recordar algo

- **Le pasa algo Kogenta-sama lo veo muy pensativo** – Le pregunto un tigre blanco de rayas negras de un tamaño enorme pero no se comparaba en tamaño con el rey de los tigres

- **Si la verdad ****Toramaru estoy pensando bastante es que**** siento como si me hubiera olvidado decirle ****algo importante**** a nuestro nuevo invocador – **Respondio el rey de los tigres

- **No debe ser nada importante si fuera asi no se le hubiera olvidado –** respondio el tigre blanco

- **No estoy seguro ****que era algo muy importante relacionado con Blizzardo** – Respondio Kogenta

-** Se encontro con Blizzardo-sama eso es imprecionante que hacia con nuestro invocador – **Pregunto Toramaru

- **Lo adopto y lo iba a entrenar** – de repenpente como un rayo se dio cuenta – **Ya me acorde tengo que ir rapido con el mocoso antes de que sea tarde -** Grito Kogenta desesesperado

- **Que pasa Kogenta-sama** – Presgunto el tigre blanco viendo como actuaba desesperado el rey de los tigres

- **Como sabras Blizzardo regularmente un dragon amable y considerado de corazon blando ademas de ser endemoniadamente fuerte ** – Toramaru asintio – **Pues veras cuando se enoja es peor que el mismo Kyubi en cuestiones de ferosidad y destruccion **– Toramaru empezo a temblar de solo pensar que existiera algo asi – **Muy pocas cosas lo molestan hasta el punto de en verdad cabrearse como por ejemplo ver que alguien se cree mucho para entrenar como se debe o menospresia a los demas sin luchar ****si ese mocoso se pone orgulloso de su poder actual no se que clase de ****sufrimiento le dara Blizzardo**

- **Pero no mataria a su propio hijo adoptivo verdad digo ni el Kyubi seria capas de hacer eso** – Dijo temblando de miedo y preocupacion por el chico

- **No es por eso que tengo miedo por el mocoso veras el es muy extremista con los entrenamientos hasta el punto de entrenar hasta desfallecer por eso es tan endemoniadamente fuerte y fue considerado uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo si no es el ser mas fuerte del mundo considerado por las invocaciones **– Toramaru empeso a imaginarse el infierno que pasaria el pobre chico que adopto – **Pero eso no es lo peor de todo** – Dicho esto asusto mas al tigre blanco – **Lo peor de todo es que Blizzardo ****cuando se cabrea ****ES UN SADICO A PLENA POTENCIA – **Dijo haciendo que Toramaru empesara a imaginar como seria Blizzardo con el chico

En ese momento Toramaru termino de imaginarce el infierno que pasaria el pobre chico junto con Blizzardo hasta el punto de desmayarse por el miedo de estar en la misma situacion que el y agradecia a los dioses que no fuera el el que entrenara con el dragon

-** Toramaru, Toramaru que te pasa despierta Toramaru** – Decia Kogenta preocupado por su subordinado olvidandose de Naruto

* * *

En ese momento algunos de los conocidos de Naruto en Konoha tubieron un presentimiento sobre un presentimiento sobre el entrenamiento del rubio

-En la Torre del Hokage-

El viejo Hakge se encontraba leyendo su libro "favorito" cuando al cambiar de pagina la arranco por accidente

(Esto no es una buena señal algo malo debe haberle pasado a Naruto y creo que esta sufriendo mas que yo en este momento mi pobre libro) - para despues miara mas de cerca su libro (hmm mi libro mi precioso libro ) – Pensaba Sarutobi olvidandose de naruto poniendo a leer su libro porn... digo su libro favorito

-Baños termales-

Jiraiya estaba espiando a las chicas mientras se bañaban usando su Jutsu Camaleonico para hacerse invisible mientras que tubo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar perdiendo la concentracion en su Jutsu

- (Por que tengo el presentimiento de algo malo va pasar) – penso Jiraiya mientras oia un grito

- Kyaaaa un pervertido – Grito una de las muchas chicas alarmando a las demas y se preparaban para matar al sabio de los sapor

- Mierda tengo escapar – Murmuro Jiraiya mientras empesaba a correr por su vida

- (Por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo horible va a pasar y me afectara )– Pensaba Ebisu que de casualidad pasaba caminando por hay

De pronto Jiraiya lo vio y penso – ( perfecto un chibo espiatorio ahora solo falta pensar en como utilisarlo) – penso mientras se preocupaba por escapar de la ira de las mujeres - ( Ya se **_Jutsu de Remplasamiento_**) - y en abrir y cerrar de ojos cambio de lugar con Ebiso quien empeso a recibir una golpisa de parte de las mujeres

-Academia ninja-

Iruka estaba dando clases en la academia cuando obtubo un presentimiento extraño como si algo hubiera pasado

- (Que es este sentimiento es como si algo malo fuera a pasar ) – penso Iruka mientras que se volteaba y miro a Konohamaru que estaba a punto de lansarle un monton de bolas de papel – (Asi que por eso era el presentimiento es solo lo regular )- Penso calmadamente Iruka mientras reprendia Konohamaru

-En el Hospital de Konoha mas especifico la habitacion de Lee-

Gai estaba visitando a Lee en el hospital mientras que decia que pronto se recuperara y volveran a entrenar cuando de repente tubo presentimiento

-( Por que tengo el presentimientode que alguien esta haciendo el entrenamiento mas lleno de JUVENTUD y fuerte del mundo espero ver las flamas de la juventud de quien este haciendo ese entrenamiento cuando se recupere Lee duplicaremos no triplicaremos nuestro entrenamiento para alcansar esas llamas de la JUVENTUD) – penso Gai ante ese presentimiento

-Dos dias despues en el abismo-

Habia pasado un año en el interior del abismo grasias a la tecnica de Blizzardo desde que inicio la tortura digo entrenamiento de Blizzardo, Naruto habia dejado de ser el mismo ninja ya no era hiperactivo y desmedido sino alguien calmado y planificador tienen que admitirlo necesitaria dejar de ser ruidoso y cabesahueca para poder sobrevivir mientras lo perseguia un dragon

su ropa estaba todo rota por el entrenamiento en condiciones extremas por el frio y ataques del dragon asiendo que su ropa pareciera solo unos arrapos viejos con cortes y marcas de ataques y usados llenos de nieve que al parecen aceleraba su recuperacion al comer pero por desgracia no le quitaba el hambre asi que tubo que aprender a cazar las pocas creaturas que vivian en el abismo

Por el entrenamiento le habian crecido y los musculos a la perfeccion para ser rapidos y fuertes dejando de lado el exeso de masa muscular que impedian movimientos creando un cuerpo perfecto para las batallas desarrollando una fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y agilidad sobrehumanas producto del entrenamiento de Blizzardo capases de igualar y competir con Lee aun abiertas 4 de las 8 puertas abiertas

Habia comensado a agradecer que el fondo del abismo era imprecionantemente enorme de un tamaño comparable al de 3 montañas lleno de estructuras de hielo creado por los ataques de cierto dragon ya que esa fue una de las razones por la cual pudo sobrevivir a su entrenamiento del sadico dragon

Durante ese tiempo Naruto tubo que aprender a guiarse por su instinto y sentidos desarrollados para encontrar presas para comer y escapar de los ataques de Blizzardo que llegavan en cualquier momento sin previo aviso incluso cuando el estaba durmiendo grasias a eso aprendio a usar sus sentidos para poder anticipar ataques y aprendia a ocultarse para poder descansar y dormir

Mientras lo perseguian tuvo que crear varios ataques creados por el para poder distraer a Blizzardo un tiempo para descansar o al menos tener unos segundos para poder correr y escapar de el sus tecnicas mas fuertes fueron _**Hyoton Kage Bushin no jutsu**_(Elemento hielo Clones de sombra) para poder crear clones mas resistentes para poder distraer a Blizzardo ya que estos no desaparecian de un golpe los que los hacian que fueran mas utiles para escapar ya que no se sabia si era el naruto real o no y _**Hyoton:Kyoka Suigetsu**__**(reflejo de luna) **_tecnica basada en los espejos de Haku en el cual usaba unos espejo de hielo y una neblina de Chakra para engañar los sentidos del rival creando asi iluciones de si mismo que podian engañar hasta el mismo Sharingan esto fue grasias a que su nueva constitucion de dragon que le facilitaba usar el elemento hielo aun sin entrenamiento elemental previo

-**Bien Naruto ****ya tienes una condicion fisica dign****a**** de un Dragons Slayer ****y ****ahora iniciaremos la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento ****aprender a dominar tus elementos a la perfeccion** – Dijo Blizzardo con orgullo

- Pero Tou-san a que te refieres a elementos que yo sepa soy el Dragons Slayer del hielo y este es solo un elemento no varios – Respondio Naruto dejando al dragon estupefacto por la falta de conocimientos que poseia

- **(A este mocoso no le enseñaron nada cuando termine esta parte de su entrenamiento me pondre a enseñarle ****todos mis ****conocimientos no dejare que mi hijo sea un retrasado)** – penso perplejo – **Veras Naruto el hielo es un Sub-Elemento nacido de la combinacion del agua y el viento la razon por la que puedes usar el hielo de forma igual de facil que respirar porque eres el Dragons Slayer de Hielo asi que eso te da una facilidad increible para usar ese elemento ya que simplemente es una parte de ti ****pero tambien puedes usar el agua y el viento con el entrenamiento adecuado ****– **Explico el dragon

- ( Entonces eso signifa que puedo usar el viento y el agua tambien genial soy increible )– Penso lleno alegria Naruto y celebrando mentalmente ya que si se emocionaba y empesaba a gritar de alegria diciendo que era el mejor de todos enojaria a Blizzardo ya que lo que mas odiaba era a los arrogantes despues de estar un año siendo perseguido por un dragon enojado aprendio a no enojarlo ni un poco en especial desde que

* * *

Flashback inicia

La primeras semanas de entrenamiento siempre son las mas dura en especial si te persigue un dragon lleno de instinto asesino y con ganas de torturarte psicogicamente

Al principio el miedo hacia que no pensara logicamente solo escapaba de forma en que pudiera si no fuera por el Chakra del Kyubi que curaba rapidamente sus heridas y su nueva constitucion de Dragon que lo hacia mucho mas resistente hubiera muerto al iniciar su entrenamiento

Llevava ojeras por no dormir y estaba casi moribundo por la falta de alimentos asi que le suplico a Blizzardo solo descansar un poco, de mala gana el dragon acepto solo por que veia que naruto estaba al punto de caer inconsiente

- (tengo que sobrevivir de alguna forma piensa cerebro piensa ) - penso desesesperado Naruto – ya se un algun tigre podra ayudarme _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – **_del humo aparecio un tigre blanco con rayas negras naruto iba a decirle algo al tigre pero el trigre fue mas rapido

- **Gaki soy Toramaru acercate tengo que advertirte que a Kogenta-sama se le olvido decirte algo ****muy importante escucha atentamente es de vida o muerte.. tuya **– diciendo temblando un poco y con miedo en su voz asustando a Naruto

- Dime que pasa de que se olvido – dijo el antiguo rubio con miedo

- **Veras.. **- en ese momento el tigre le conto de su conversacion con el rey de los tigres y sobre Blizzardo lo que el odiaba y lo que lo causaba a oir eso lo unico que podia podia hacer es temblar de miedo – **Entiendes gaki nunca jamas de los jamases enojes a Blizzardo-sama por amor a dios o en lo que tu creeas no lo enojes te lo advierto no sabes el infierno que puedes despertar –**le explico a naruto el inmenso tigre

**- **C-creo que llegaste una semana tarde – Dijo con muchisimo miedo

- **Eso es imposible si me acababa de decir Kogenta-sama hace tan solo ****1**** hora** **mas o menos** – Dijo Toramaru

- Si pero Tou-san uso una tecnica para alterar el tiempo para acelerar mi entrenamiento aqui pasa mucho mas rapido que afuera – le dijo Naruto impresionando al colosal tigre no sabia que Blizzardo fuera capas de eso

- **Ah demonios si es asi llegue tarde te deseo suerte no mueras gaki **– dicho esto desaparecio en una nube de humo

Pocos minuto despues naruto se dio cuenta que se la paso hablando con el tigre y perdio su tiempo para descansar y no puedo evitar pensar "mierda desperdicie mi descanso" mientras que detras suyo aparecio el Dragon

- **Disfrutas de tu descanso Gaki es momento de entrenar otra vez Jajajajaja** – haciendo temblar a naruto del miedo

- (Juro por mi vida que cuando se calme Tou-san no hare nunca jamas hare nada que lo haga enojar) – penso mientras corria por su vida

Flash back termina

- **Si pero en menor grado no puedes usarlos con la misma facilidad que el hielo asi que por eso haremos el entrenamiento elemental para que logres dominar ****y fortalecer ****esos elementos y de esa forma el mismo hielo ****que crees**** se fortalecera hasta un estado mas poderoso ****ya que mientras mejor sea tu habilidad con el viento y el agua al combinarlos el Hielo que crearas sera mucho mas fuerte – **Explico a su hijo** - despues de todo la union del frio viento y el agua de la lluvia hiso posible el nacimiento de este reino congelado dentro del abismo – **Dijo con una sonrisa el dragon del hielo

- Entiendo que tengo que hacer primeo Tou-san – pregunto naruto relajado ya que por fin su padre ya no lo perseguiria

-** Por el momento descansa te lo mereses por terminar la primera fase de tu entrenamiento ademas necesitaras mucha energia para lo que te espera –** Dijo con una sonrisa sadica lo cual no era una buena señal y Naruto supo que sufriria mañana hasi que empeso a dormir

* * *

-En un lugar desconocido-

Estaban unos jovenes de rasgo animal descansando cuando de pronto uno de ellos un joven de larga melena de color blanco parecida a la de un leon vestido con un pantalon negro de un estilo parecido a los de los jonin y una chaqueta de color blanco con marcas de garras se levanto de golpe sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y poseia una cara llena de felisidad

- Que te pasa Liger te veo sorprendido que pasa - Pregunto un joven de pelo rojo vestido con una chamara de color rojo con una imagen de un fenix de color negro en la espalda y unos pantalones iguales a los de su compañero con unos ojos extramadamente perspicases de color amarillo que lo miraba con seriedad

- Taka(halcon) creo acaba de despertar uno de los nuestros compañeros - Dijo sorprendiendo al resto del grupo

- Quien desperto Condor, Nezumi(Rata), Tako(pulpo) dime no te lo guardes para ti solo - pregunto/exigio una chica de ojos violeta y pelo rojo largo que le llegaba a la cadera vestida con un kimono de forma elegante y arreglada

- No lo se Kujaku(Pavo real) pero e posible que sea Shiratora(Tigre blanco) o Ryu(dragon) - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

- Asi que uno de los dos mas fuertes eh, espero con gusto luchar contra el para probar su fuersa - Dijo una chica de ojos y pelo negro de una buena altura y una buena proporsion en sus "atributos" si entienden vestida con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra que resaltaba su figura junto con unos shors que dejaban poca imaginacion

- Calmate Hebi(Serpiente) no estoy seguro si es uno de ellos solo se que es poseedor de un gran poder ademas acaba de despertar asi que aun no ah desarroyado su poder - Le reprendio Liger

- Bueno donde esta no deberiamos buscarlo despues de todo es nuestro compañero - Dijo un hombre de un tamaño enorme vestido con una armadura de un estilo parecido a los samurai del pais del hierro de color gris que al parecer le encantaba comer en los buffets de todo lo que puedas comer

- Tienes razon Inoshishi(Jabali) no perdamos mas tiempo vamos creo que debe estar cerca de Konoha donde se celebran los examenes Chunin tal ves lleguemos cerca de un mes - Dijo Liger con una voz autoritaria a la que casi nadie presto atencion - VAMOS - Grito con fuerza

Todos asintieron y siguieron a su lider preguntandose como sera su nuevo compañero y clase de persona sera pasaba por la mente de todos mientras pensaban que clase de dragon es su padre y de que elemento sera el nuevo Dragon Slayer

- Pronto se despetaran y se reuniran todos los miembros del zodiaco me encantara conocer a mi contraparte - Dijo Liger en voz baja

* * *

Quienes seran, que buscaran, que le sucedera a Naruto descubranlo el los proximos capitulos

Por cierto si alguien quiera ayudarme con las tecnicas y su traduccion diganme se lo agradeceria bastante y recuerden continuen con los comentarios me dan inspiracion y mientras mas inspiracion tenga mas rapido sacare los capitulos


	5. Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

******-Ese Gaki****- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

******(-Ese Gaki-)**demonio/invocación pensando

_****__**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo –Entrenamiento al estilo Dragon parte 2-**

-En el Interior del Abismo-

Abia pasado unas 24 desde que empezo a dormir Blizzardo miraba como Naruto tranquilamente descansaba y empeso a pensar

- **(Que ser cruel y sin alma despertaria a alguien que descansa tan comodo y placentero ni yo soy capas de semejante crueldad a quien engaño) – **penso Blizzardo mientras se acercaba al oido de Naruto** -** **DESPIERTA IDIOTA DE (Censurado) ES HORA DE ENTRENAR – **grito al Peli-Blanco quien desperto de golpe saltando y alejandose

- Tou-san por favor no puedes despertarme de una manera normal (Aunque es mejor que antes la vez pasada me lanzo una bola de hielo que casi me mata creo que Tou-san se esta ablandando) - penso naruto mientras le exigia a Blizzardo

- **Es esto o prefieres que lo haga como cuando estabas entrenando para ganar fuersa jajajaja**– dijo Blizzardo con una sonrisa sadica mientras pensaba – **(No puedo evitarlo es muy divertido apuesto que cuando crescas ****comprenderas lo divertido que es ser**** como yo)**

Depronto naruto se puso blanco del miedo de creer que volveria a pasar por esa misma pesadilla donde era preferible no dormir y quedarse despierto durante dias y hasta semanas para evitar el miedo de morir si no se despertaba a tiempo por instinto – Jajaja que bromas dices Tou-san jajaja- Rio de manera preocupada mientras que pensaba – (Espero que sea una broma por favor dios dime que es una broma te lo suplico seguro que morire si vuelve a hacer eso para despertarme)

- **Siiiiii brooomaaaa** – Dijo con sarcasmo helando de miedo a Naruto el pobre no se acostumbraria nunca a eso – **Hoy comensaremos tu entrenamiento elemental te prometo que cuando acabe tu hielo sera comparable a los grasiares mas frios del mundo – **Dijo con orgullo a su hijo -** ahora que comiense tu tortu.. entrenamiento**

**- **Que tengo que hacer maestro – dijo mientras pensaba - ( Iba a decir tortura verdad por que Tou-san tubo que ser un sadico no pudo ser algo asi como uno infantil o incluso preferiria uno peresoso que no quisiera entrenarme voy a morir si sigue asi) - penso naruto llorando a mares mentalmente

Entonces Blizzardo sintio algo extraño **( Por que siento el deseo de hacerle sufrir y torturarlo bastante mientras que lo entreno debe ser mi imaginacion pero eso no significa que no sufrira mientras que lo entreno jajaja) –** **Bueno Gaki primero has todos los clones que puedas con el **_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu **_**despues de que lo hagas te dire para que jajajaja– **Le dijo el dragon a su alumno

Okay – Dijo Naruto con un presentimiento extraño de que sufriria -_**Taju Kage bushin no Jutsu**_ ( Clonacion masiva de sombras) – grito mien tras aparecieron cientos de copias de naruto cuyo numero se comparaba a unos quinientos o posiblemente mas mientras - Ya.. lo hi...ce ma...es...tro... que... ra...ro.. siento... que.. pierdo.. mi... equilibrio... - naruto se caia por el cansancio causado por el uso exesivo de Chakra – Que... raro... no.. puedo... moverme...me.. dejas... descansar... Tou-san...- Dijo el peli-blanco mientras caia inconciente

- **( Eres increible Naruto nunca pense que usarias todo tu Chakra y crearias tantos clones para entrenar estoy orgulloso de ti siempre cuando pienso que llegas a tu limite o no puedes sorprenderme ****mas**** logras romper esa creensia con tu poder y voluntad sorprendiendome esa habilidad tuya ****es**** un milagro ****que exista como**** cuando creaste ****y usaste por primera ves**** tu **_**Kyoka Suigetsu **_**esa ves fue ****fue diferente a todas las veces que lo volviste a usar, **** usaste ****algo****diferente ****algo mucho mas poderoso**** al **_**Kyoka Suigetsu **_**que normalmente haces ****no creaste una ilucion ****que engañaba los sentidos**** creaste una defensa**** que logro superar a todo lo que conocia****)-** penso mientras recordaba lo que paso mientras entrenaba a Naruto

* * *

**Flash back inicia**

En el Abismo el entrenamiento apenas habian pasado unos 3 meses desde que empeso su entrenamiento Naruto quien corria por su vida mientras Blizzardo lo perseguia hasta que llego a una pared hecha de hielo

-Maldita sea tengo que romper esta pared antes de que llegue Blizzardo si no morire- Penso mientras concentro toda su fuerza en su puño para golpear la pared

El golpe fue poderoso y sorprendente fuerte el sonido creado por el golpe resono en el aire pero no logro hacerle un solo rasguño al hielo que seguia intacto pero causo que cayeran estalactitas de hielo de tamaño colosal y gran velocidadllegavan a mayor velocidad que se dirigian a Naruto ya sin fuerza de forma que no lo pudiera esquivar con fuerza fisica

(Pongan Naruto ost- Strong and Strike para la ambientacion)

-Maldita sea voy a morir justo a iniciar el entrenamiento – ( aun no me eh hecho mas fuerte por que siempre tengo que sentirme imponetente por esta debilidad y morir sin cumplir mis sueños) – en ese instante recordo las palabras de Jiraiya antes de lanzarlo al abismo "Solo recuerda no mueras no hay nada peor para un Maestro que perder a su alumno" - (No aun no puedo morir Blizzardo Tou-san me esta entrenando poniendo mi vida en riesgo por que cree en mi y yo le voy a fallar) penso Naruto y entonces grito con fuerza - !No me rendire si yo soy el Dragons Slayer de Hielo y significa que soy el que dominara el elemento hielo asi que no me dejare vencer por solo un maldito trozo de de hielo gigante¡

En ese instante recordo como Haku usaba sus tecnicas dentro del espejo de hielo – (Si puedo lograr crear algo parecido al Jutsu de Haku lograre sobrevivir) – como los espejos de hielo de Haku naruto intento crear uno pero uso tanto Chakra que creo algo que parecia que una neblina blanca salia alrededor suyo mientras se movia

En ese momento vio Blizzardo como una estalactita gigante caia sobre y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo casi lloro por la perdida de su hijo pero vio la tecnica de Naruto imitaba a la niebla su imagen se disipo y reincorporo cerca de la estalactita como si su cuerpo fuera como la niebla y en ese momento cayo inconciente por el uso exesivo de Chakra al emplear esa tecnica

**- Una niebla blanca que se disipa y se reincorpora como una ventisca de nieve al chocar contra una montaña haciendo parecer que su cuerpo es una ilusion esto es comparable a un lago reflejando la luz de la luna protegiendo de todo daño una defensa perfecta para un dragon de hielo – **dijo sorprendido –** Eres un gaki extraño crei que ibas a morir pero creaste una tecnica que supero todo lo que conocia algun dia sera tu mayor arma Naruto - **Dijo orgulloso de su hijo **– Ahora descansa hijo te lo mereces**

(Fin del ost)

* * *

**Flash back fin**

**-(Desde entonces no has podido volver a utilisar el verdadero _Kyoka Suigetsu _eh hijo pero estoy seguro que algun dia lo volveras a utilisar en eso estoy seguro despues de todo eres mi hijo) –** Penso Blizzardo con orgullo – **Ahora clones de Naruto dividanse en grupos de 100 los pondre a hacer a cada grupo un ejercicio de control elemental ALGUIEN SE NIEGA** – Dijo un un todo perverso y peligroso especialmente lo ultimo

-H-hai Blizzardo Tou-san - respondieron los clones a la vez mientras

Rapidamente se formaron un total de 6 grupos de 100 cada uno para el entrenamiento elemental pero sobro un pequeño grupo pocos clones a la vista se podria decir que eran entre 20 y 30 clones

-**Bien Grupo 1 se encargaran de intentar cortar hielo concentrando Chakra de tipo viento ****para hacer tu viento lo mas afilado y fuerte posible ademas de mejorar el control elemental del hielo ****ENTIENDEN NO QUIERO FALLAS ENTENDIDO**– Dijo/amenazo Blizzardo

-H-hai - rapidamente los clones se pusieron a intentar cortar hielo con su Chakra

- **Grupo 2 se encargaran de convertir hielo en agua con su Chakra de tipo agua ****para mejorar tu control de temperatura y del elemento agua**** NO HAGAN EL MISMO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE EL GRUPO ANTERIOR ME EXPLIQUE BIEN –** Explico/Amenazo el dragon de hielo

-H-hai – Rapidamente se pusieron a descongelar el hielo con su Chakra

- **Grupo 3 se encargaran de hacer girar un kunai con su Chakra ensima de sus "joyas" si fallan o dejan caer el kunia bueno digamos que sufriran un rato jajaja ****esto es para mejorar tu control de Chakra usas demaciado**** FUI CLARO- **Dijo a los clones autoritariamente

-H-hai – Se pusieron a trabajar mucho mas concentrados que los

- **Grupo 4 se encargaran de subir una cascada para mejorar su control de Chakra SI FALLAN PREPARENSE PARA LO QUE LES ESPERA** – Los amenazo con una gran intimidacion que haria temblar hasta el mismo Orochimaru

- T-tou-san cual cascada no vemos ninguna – pregunto uno de los clones temeroso de la respuesta

Inmediatamente el dragon golpeo una pared y ella salio agua hirviendo a gran velosidad con una presion sorprendente que los aplastaria al minimo roce con el interior

**Esta cascada alguna DUDA**- Pregunto haciendo temblar de miedo a los clones

- N-ninguna vamos chicos a trabajar – Dijo uno de los clones mientras que los demas lo seguian

- **Grupo 5 lean todos los libros que tengo guard****ado**** desde tiempos antiguos sobre ****historia**** y estrategias SI LOS VEO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN ALGUN MOMENTO LOS HARE SUFRIR COMO NUNCA **– Les grito mientras que los clones se dirigian a donde Blizzardo les indico donde estaban los libros

- **Y al final Grupo 6 sientanse usteden escucharan mis relatos de mis batallas para que tengan una idea de como pelear ****al estilo****dragon**- Les dijo Blizzardo al ultimo grupo

- HAI – estos clones pensaban algo todos a la vez- ( Que afortunados somos de estar en este grupo)

- **Y por cierto si uno se distrae los desaparecere de la forma mas cruel posible que se me ocurra –** Les dijo con una sonrisa tetrica que los hacia temblar de miedo

Y haci empeso el entrenamiento infernal de Blizzardo que seguro causaria traumas al peli-blanco cuando despertara al recibir las memorias de los clones

* * *

-Una semana despues-

Habia pasado una semana desde el entrenamiento Espartano de Blizzardo los clones ya habian aprendido y dominado los ejercicios que les manado a hacer el dragon a exepcion de los pocos que no los consiguieron solo cabe decir que sufrieron un castigo horrible y se disponia a despertar a Naruto

-** (Esta vez sere amable por haber completado mi entrenamiento con tus clones bueno igualmente sufriras cuando recibas sus recuerdos Jajajajaja que diverdida va a ser la cara que pondras)** – **Naruto despierta ya descansaste es hora de entrenar** – dijo con una suave voz y calmada algo raro para el dragon de hielo pero vio que no paso nada - (**Bueno no funciono plan B)**

Con su mano agarro agua hirviente de donde entrenaban los clones de Naruto y la lanzo encima de naruto

- AHHHHHH- Grito naruto de dolor mientras veia como su padre se divertia

**- Quien te manda a no despertarte cuando te lo pido- **Dijo mientras pensaba **-(Pude haberlo intentado otra ves pero nunca me canso de esto)**

**-** Que tengo que hacer Tou-san – Dijo molesto

**- Primero desaparece todos los clones y veras los resultados del entrenamiento-** decia mientras pensaba - **( Tal ves le cause un trauma debo ver esto atentamene me pregunto si soy demaciado cruel con Naruto hmmm no creo que demaciado amable)**

Ok Tou-san –** Naruto disipo todos los clones **

Esto causo que obtubiera las memorias de alrededor de 10 años de entrenamiento en control de Chakra normal y elemental, historia, estrategias de combate y la vida de su padre tal fue la carga para su mente que quedo en coma mientras todos los conocimientos seguian llegando a su mente hasta el unto de caer en un profundo sueño mientras recibia los recuerdos

**-Guau no pense que pasaria esto cuando se despierte me encargare de mejorar su poder mental para que no quede noqueado por algo tan insignificante como recibir las memorias de 10 años mas o medio -** Dijo el dragon mientras creaba su maquiabelico plande entrenamiento

* * *

-En el interior de la mente de Naruto-

Naruto acababa de despertar en una cañeria llena de agua oscura sin nada totalmente vacia a su alrededor donde se veia solamente una puerta gigante con varias escituras y en el medio habia un talisman con la palabra sello escrita en el detras de ella habia un par de gigantes ojos rojos

-**As****i que me vienes a visitar por fin Gaki ****has cambiado un poco****desde la ultima vez que te vi **– dijo con una voz llena de fuerza, poder y ferosidad esperando asustar a naruto

- Tu eres el Kyubi verdad- pregunto naruto sin inmutarse

- **Eh? No estas asustado estas en presensia del Bijuu Mas Fuerte de Todos, El Rey de los Demonio, Señor de las Flamas El Grande y Unico Kurama QUE NO TIENES MIEDO ****GAKI** – Pregunto desconcertado Kurama

- Bueno la verdad no – Dijo el peli-blanco

-** QUE PERO PORQUE NO TIENES MIEDO EXIJO SABERLO** – Exigio el zorro

- QUE NO HAS VISTO A BLIZZARDO TOU-SAN ESTUBO A PUNTO DE MATARME VARIAS VECES CUANDO ME ENTRENABA- Grito Naruto al Kyubi -Ademas tengo memorias de las historia que el le conto a mis clones comparado con el tu solo eres un zorrito inofencibo – Dijo haciendo que Kurama se sorprendiera

- **QUEEEEEEEE NO LO SABIA DIME QUE ME E PERDIDO HACE CUANTO QUE E ESTADO DORMIDO** **( QUE LE PASO AL MOCOSO POR CULPA DE ESA LARGATIJA SUPER DESARROLLADA QUE LE HISO DE DEJARA DE TEMERME ****COMO EL RESTO DE LOS HUMANOS****ES MAS ME CONMPARA COMO UN ZORRITO INOFENCIBO QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ES ****BLIZZARDO****) –** Grito y penso Kurama

-Bueno has estado dormido mas o menos un año pero tengo memorias de mis clones asi que mas o menos me ha entrenado10 años – Dijo calmado

- **QUEEEEEEEE UN AÑO NO ME JODAS DIME LA VERDAD NO PUDE ESTAR DORMIDO ****UN AÑO** – Grito el Kyubi sorprendido

- Es la verdad desde que saco gran parte de tu Chakra y maldad cuando me convirtio en un Dragons Slayer y desperto mi Kekegenkai ah pasado alrededor de un 1 año- Dijo tranquilamente

- **QUEEEEEEEE COMO QUE SACO MI CHAKRA ****POR ESO ME SIENTO TAN DEBIL**** ESPERA COMO QUE ME QUITO MI MALDAD QUE MIERDA ES UN DRAGONS SLAYER ****Y COMO DIABLOS TIENES UN KEKEGENKAI EXIJO SABERLO **– Grito Kurama al joven Dragons Slayer

- PRIMERO CALMATE ZORRO DE MIERDA ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO – Le grito Naruto – Y si lo haces hare lo que pueda para que este lugar sea lo mas agradable para ti que tal aceptas – Le dijo a Kurama

-** Y como haras eso Gaki **– Le pregunto el zorro

- Es mi mente significa que puedo controlar el lugar y hacer que se vea como yo quiera- Esa pregunta puso a pensar al Kyubi

- **Bueno acepto me calmare pero quiero que crees algo parecido al esterior eh estado sellado durante mucho tiempo y ya no recuerdo ****como es afuera de este sello**– Dijo Kurama

Las cañerias y la jaula desaparecieron y fueron reemplasadas por un gran bosque lleno de animales y insectos con montañas y hasta a lo lejos se podia ver y apreciar el mar era un gran paisaje hermoso y extenso

- Que te parece Kurama – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Inmediatamente el zorro lo miro atentamente con mirada extraña como si le hubiera crecido otra cabesa a nuestro heroe

-** Sabes Gaki nadie me habia llamado por mi nombre ademas del resto de los Bijuu porque lo haces ****que ganas con eso** – Pregunto Kurama con duda en sus ojos

- Bueno es por que creo que podemos ser amigos tu y yo despues de todo estamos juntos desde que naci verdad – Respondio el peli-blanco con una sonrisa dejando en Shock al Kyubi

- **Por que crees que seria amigo de alguien como tu que te hace pensar que no esperare ****a que estes debil para controlar tu cuerpo o**** que no intentare matarte cuando apenas tenga la oportunidad **– Le pregunto Kurama confundido

-Bueno tu curabas mi heridas cuando era pequeño y los aldeanos me atacaban estaba a punto de morir varias veces si no fuera por ti habria muerto hace años – Le respondio Naruto

-** Eso solo lo hacia para no morir si tu mueres yo muero contigo –** le dijo Kurama a Naruto

- Pero eso no tiene sentido curarme aunque yo muera tu te regenerarias años despues no le veo mucho sentido a eso despues de todo tu tienes siglos de vida para ti esperar unos pocos años no seria mucha molestia

-** Pues emm... yo... tu sabes... la razon de eso es... hmm** – Intento pensar una escusa convincente pero Naruto rapidamente le dijo

- Admitelo debajo de todo tu odio eras un buen tipo Kurama y ahora sin no hay nada que impida que seamos amigo – le dijo el peli-blanco - vamos acepta ser mi amigo ya que estaremos juntos durante el resto de mi vida y eso es mucho tiempo no es mejor llevarnos bien – Le dijo Naruto al zorro

- **Sabes Gaki eres ****un chico raro no solo no me tienes miedo sino tambien intentaste hacer amistad conmigo aquel que destruyo tu aldea y causo que te odiaran y te torturaran durante toda tu vida** – Le dijo Kurama

- Eso no me importa despues de todo tu y yo somos iguales – Dijo el joven Dragons Slayer sorprendiendo a Kurama

**- Como que iguales dime a que te refieres **– Le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

- Tu y yo somos odiados por causas que no controlamos y conocemos la soledad no crees que en eso somos iguales ademas mi padre es un dragon que me impide que sea amigo de un zorro gigante – Dijo Naruto

- **JAJAJAJAJA **– Kurama empeso a reir con mucha fuerza girando su cuerpo en el piso apretandose el estomago –** Sabes Gaki para ser humano me agradas no puedo ganarte en esta discucion no hay razon para que no seamos amigos tu y yo, solo tengo una peticion dime la escucharias – **Le dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro dime para eso son los amigos Kurama – Le dijo

- **Veras quiero que me quites el sello aunque hayas cambiado la forma de este lugar no puedo moverme con libertad me siento enjaulado aun estando en este ambiente que tu creaste **– le explico el zorro

- Claro – dijo mientras rapidamente retiraba el sello del poder del Kyubi

**- Se que no me creeras ya que soy.. ESPERA LO ACABAS DE HACER ****SIN DUDAR DE MI**– Grito sorprendido ante la accion del peli-blanco

- Bueno despues de todo somos amigos debemos confiar el uno en el otro – Le respondio con una sonrisa

-** (De verdad eres un mocoso raro no dudaste de mi en ningun momento creo tu podrias ser mi primer amigo Naruto)- **Penso el Kyubi con una sonrisa

Durante un rato Naruto se la paso contandole a Kurama su "placentero" tiempo entrenado con Blizzardo, el zorro se sorprendio de que existiera algo mucho peor que el y de lo que paso Naruto en su ausencia hasta que de pronto oyeron una voz

- No dejare que te salgas con la tuya zorro apestoso, voy a meterte en ese sello de nuevo no dejare que corrompas a Naruto- dijo una voz detras de Naruto mientras conversaba con Kurama

De pronto unas cadenas salieron del suelo y ataron al Kyubi que rugía con enojo mientras trataba de liberarse, Naruto se volteo cuando escucho unos pasos detrás suyo se volteo para ver un clon suyo mayor solo que no tenía sus marcas de bigotes y su pelo blanco, el hombre vestía con ropa estándar Jounin cubierto con un manto blanco con llamas rojas junto como una mujer de cabello blanco al igual que el que extrañamente le parecian familiares pero eso no le importo se puso enfrente de ellos y el Kyubi

- Que le hacen a mi amigo par de idiotas dejenlo en paz – Grito con fuerza naruto dejando en Shock a los extraños

- Que acabas de decir- preguntaron los dos a la vez aun en shock

- Dije que dejen a mi amigo en paz ustedes par de idiotas – Les respondio Naruto con una mirada seria

- Por que defiendes a ese monstruo – Le pregunto el rubio confundido

- Porque Blizzardo Tou-san me enseño que protegiera a mis amigos ellos son un tesoro invaluable por eso no dejare que les hagan daño – Dijo con una voz llena de determinacion – Y quiero saber por que atacan a Kurama

- Quien es Kurama- pregunto la peli-blanca

- Ese a quien llamaron monstruo mi amigo el Kyubi no Yoko – Dijo con orgullo en su voz

**- Oye Gaki no digiste completa mi presentacion mejor me presento yo mismo** – Dijo Kurama – **Soy ****el****Bijuu Mas Fuerte de Todos, El Rey de los Demonio, Señor de las Flamas El Grande y Unico Kurama**

- No te falto decir nada presumido – le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

- **Ya callate Gaki soy increible y deben saberlo ademas la mujer era mi antigua contenedor y el rubio fue el que me sello aqui asi que deben saber lo genial que soy – **Le dijo a su Jinjuriki mientras una gota crecia ensima de la cabesa del rubio y la peli-blanca

- Naruto lo miro fijamente un momento y se dio cuenta y grito– AHHH TU ERES EL YONDAIME QUE HACES EN MI MENTE NO DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO NO ME DIGAS BLIZZARDO TOU-SAN AL FIN SE PASO Y ME MATO MIENTRAS DORMIA

**- Espera mocoso no estas muerto recuerda estoy contigo y sigo vivo asi que estas muerto– **Le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto calmandolo

- Ah es verdad debo dejar de saltar concluciones precipitadas

- Quien es ese Blizzardo del que hablas y por que dices que se paso y te mato– Le pregunto el rubio

- Ah el es mi padre adoptivo Blizzardo El Dragon de Hielo el ser mas poderoso del mundo me esta entrenando – Dijo lleno de orgullo

- Blizzardo no es un nombre extraño para una persona no lo crees– Le pregunto la peli-blanca

- A ver como les explico Blizzardo no es una persona es un dragon de hielo de verda– En ese momento casi se desmayan Minato y Kushina por tal sorpresa

- **Bueno quieren que les muestre los recuerdos del Gaki para saltar la expicaciones y de paso veo de lo que perdi mientras dormia **– Dijo el zorro

- Si eso seria de ayuda - dijo Naruto

Entonces los ojos rojos del Kyubi brillaron y por la mente de todos pasaron los recuerdos de Naruto con Blizzardo dejando en Shock a los tres que miraron los recuerdos del rubio como puede existir un ser asi de cruel, despiadado, sadico y mas destructivo que el Kyubi que a la ves es amable, considerado, protector y tambien alguien que aprecia a sus compañeros como algo asi podia existir era algo que le faltaba demaciada logica

- A que lindos recuerdos – dijo naruto sacando a todos del shock

**- Gaki se que te lo eh dicho varias veces pero en verdad eres raro –** Le dijo Kurama

- Bueno el fue para mi algo que nunca tube- dijo con algo de tristesa en su voz – un padre el me enseño, me entreno, me hiso fuerte y se preocupo por mi mas que nadie en todo mi vida el me entreno y me crio de esa forma para hacerme el Dragons Slayer mas fuerte simplemente por que el cree en mi– Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de felicidad – Se que el es algo sadico bueno lo admito bastante sadico pero para mi siempre sera mi padre no importa lo que haga el es mi vinculo mas preciado- Dijo haciendo preguntarse que clase de vida tubo a la pareja

- Dime que clase de vida tubiste antes de encontrarte con Blizzardo no te consideraron un heroe como pedi antes de morir dime – dijo el Yondaime

- Kurama me haces los honores

**- Sera un placer Naruto- **respondio Kurama

Empeso a monstrarles la vida que paso Naruto todo su sufrimiento, odio, palisas, torturas y soledad que sufrio

-O por dios que te hice te condene a un sufrimiento tan terrible – Dijo Minato a la mientras lloraba la pareja

– Perdoname hijo no sabiamos que pasaria esto no teniamos otra opcion- dijo con ojos lloros la mujer peli-blanca

- No hay proble... ESPERA DIGISTE HIJO- Grito apunto de desmayarse nuestro protagonista

- Si Naruto somos tus padres- dejo el Minato dejando en shock a Naruto

- Kurama me harias el favor de darme un golpe creo que estoy alusinando – Dijo naruto aun en Shock

**- No estas alucimando Gaki lo que dicen es verdad –** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a escuchar lo que dijo Kurama

-QUEEEEEEEE- Grito Naruto

* * *

- En el Abismo-

Blizzardo miraba lo que le pasaba a Naruto estaba moviendose de forma desesperada y parecia estar sufriendo o sorprendido de alguna persona

-**(Parece que esta sufriendo lo despierto)** – Penso mientras veia a Naruto- **(No sino como me entretengo esto es muy divertido)**- penso mientras seguia observando al joven Dragons Slayer y asi paso los proximos el dragon

* * *

Que les parece este Capitulo si tienen ideas ponganlo en los Previews a por cierto mañana inician los examenes finales asi que no actualisare el fic por unas 2 semanas mas o menos

Y agradecimientos especiales a elchan-sempai Ryuga y Dercein por ideas de ataques para Naruto si alguien puede aportar ideas para otros Dragons Slayer aportelas


	6. Primera Actualisacion

**Actualisacion**

Si leyeron el ultimo capitulo sabran que estoy hasta el cuello de examenes asi que no podre actualisar el fic por unas 2 semanas pero eso no significa que no puedan darme ideas

Primero necesito varias ideas de que seran los Dragons Slayer

Segundo sera los Exceed en otras palabras los gatos con alas que hablan.. si lo se suena raro pero es muy necesario para seguir con la trama

Tercero diganme si quieren a alguno descendiente de los de Fairy Tail se encuentre con Naruto

Cuarto si alguien quiere traducirlo al ingles aviseme primero y que ponga una imagen parecida al de un dragon de hielo o minimo que sea un dragon para el fic

Y Por ultimo las chicas que estaran en el harem de Naruto seran varias pero cerca de la edad de Naruto seamos realistas y por si acaso en la serie Naruto va tener un harem no cambiare eso pero no pondre a Sakura, Ino o Temari si quieren que ponga alguna chica en su harem diganme cual y yo decido grasias por su atencion


	7. Capitulo 5:Frenesí y Explicaciones

-Ese Gaki - hablando

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-Ese Gaki- **demonio/invocación hablando o tecnica

**(-Ese Gaki-) **demonio/invocación pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 5:Frenesí y Explicaciones - Entrenamiento al estilo Dragon parte 3-**

- Interior del Abismo-

Blizzardo El Dragon de Hielo observa como su hijo aun inconciente se movia de forma extraña en el piso con un una cara de extrema sorpresa

**- Esto es muy divertido porque no hise ese entrenamiento antes **– decia el sadico dragon mientras pensaba – **(Pasara lo mismo si vuelvo a entrenarlo de la misma forma Hmm no mejor lo entreno de forma normal es momento de volverlo un verdadero Dragons Slayer ****a es verdad todos ellos tienen a su compañero Hmm lo buscare luego.. espera es verdad todos deben encontrar el suyo****)**

- En la mente de Naruto-

- Quuueeeeeeeeeee- Gritaba Naruto ante la terrible sorpresa de encontrarse con sus padres biologicos

- Guau a estado haci por 10 minutos me recuerda a ti cuando te dige sobre mi embarazo Minato- le dijo la antigua Jinchuriki al antiguo Hokage

- No me lo recuerdes – Le respondio el rubio a la peliblanca

**- Ya mocoso calmate no es para tanto comparado con el entrenamiento de Blizzardo – **Dijo el Kyubi

- Tienes razon Kurama pero acaban de decirme que el Yondaime Hokage el heroe que idolatraba es mi padre crees que eso no te sorprendente - Dijo el peliblanco al zorro

- **Eh estado sellado en ella antes que tu ya lo sabia- **Respondio como si no fuera la gran cosa Kurama

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Volvio a gritar Naruto

**- (No otra ves yo y mi bocota) – **Penso el zorro gigante

**-Afuera de la mente de Naruto-**

**-****Ya se puso asi otra ves**- Decia Blizzardo malhumorado al parecer ya no le entretenia su sufrimiento si el no lo causaba - **Y**** esta tardando en despertar ****mejor veo que le pasa hace tiempo y aprovecho hace tiempo que no hago esto** _**Ninpo: Soul Divition –**_Inserto su mano dentro del cuerpo de Naruto y empeso a notar algo extraño

**-( Que raro no hay solo dos almas dentro hay cuatro eso debe estar retrasando su despertar )– **Penso el dragon **– (Pero que hago con ellas si las saco desapareceran, no puedo comerlas no se merecen eso y.. no tendrian buen sabor son muy pequeñas cantidades de Chakra) - **Pensaba que hacer el Dragon con lo nueva informacion que obtubo

Despues de pensar recordo lo que le dijo el dragon fantasma

**Flashback inicia** (Punto de vista de Blizzardo)

Si recuerdo bien ese dia era en el decidi visitar a Phantom ya que queria molestarlo un poco( o mucho), ir a visitar a tus amigos para molestar nunca pasara de moda entonces note que iba hacerle algo raro a su hijo que pense en preguntarle, primero fui y le di un buen golpe en la cabesa y le pregunte

-** Oye Phantom que le esta haciendo a tu hijo**- Le dije golpeando Phantom en la cabesa ese dragon se veia como un zombie medio muerto pero a la vez desnutrido la razon a eso era que su piel era extremadamente delgada pegandose a sus huesos y sus musculos era delgados y fuertes incluso se podria verse sus organos a simple vista ese aspecto habia echo de el uno de los dragones mas temibles

-** Silencio callate Blizzardo vas a despertarlo**- Me dijo nervioso con su voz de ultratumba sinceramente nunca me acostumbrare a eso

**- Bueno pero dime que pasa que le estas haciendo al mocoso** - Pregunte ya que lo notaba nervioso cuando pregunte

-** Te hare una pregunta Blizzardo ¿Que es mejor que preguntarle a mi hijo? Pues la respuesta es simple meterse en su mente y saber que pasa**- Dijo algo bromista el dragon zombie

- **Oye estas invadiendo su privacidad haciendo eso** - Le reclame

**- Vamos soy un padre es nuestro deber velar por nuestros hijos incluso si tienes que violar su privacidad para es**o - Me dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa que hiso que temblara un poco nunca me acostumbrare a eso pero no se porque mis sonrisas tienen el mismo efecto-** Ademas no sabes lo entretenido y divertido que es-** me susurro en voz baja con esa misma sonrisa

-** Bueno no puedo cuestionar tu logica despues de todo es tu hijo**- Dije con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Phantom

- **Mira te enseñare como hacer esta tecnica para cuando tengas un hijo si dejas de sonreir en frente mio por dios das mas miedo que yo cuando haces eso**- Dijo con su voz de ultratumba y me sorprendio yo doy mas miedo cuano sonriso genial empesare a sonreir mas pero no en frente de Phantom yo tengo mi honor-** Solo tienes que..-** y empeso a relatarme y explicarme como hacer la tecnica y que no le digiera a nadie ya que seria molesto explicarle a todos los padres como hacerla

**Flashback Acaba**(Punto de vista normal)

- Ah que buenas memorias y mejor uso la tecnica de Phantom algo debe estar pasando en su mente asi que mejor lo reviso no un padre debe confiar en sus hijos no caigas en la tentacion- se decia asi mismo

**-En el interior de su mente-**

**- **Ya calmate-ttebayo – Dijo Kushina mientras le daba un golpe en la cabesa a Naruto

- Mejor te explicamos todo para que dejes de hacer eso hijo – Le dijo Minato con una risa nerviosa

**- Si quieren les muestro las memorias de esa noche ya quiero que se calme prefiero al Naruto que fue criado por Blizzardo no a este griton** – Dijo Kurama apenado por su amigo

- Guau eres mucho mas agradable que antes que te hicieron – Pregunto Kushina con burla

- Blizzardo Tou-san se comio la mayor parte de su maldad y poder pero estoy seguro que aunque no le hubieran sacado su maldad igual se volveria mi amigo (o si no)- Le dijo Naruto mientras tenia una sonrisa sadica marca Blizzardo haciendo que los demas pensaran que habia tenido suerte Kurama de que se hizo amigo de Naruto

- **Callate Gaki me vas a hacer llorar sabes que perdi mi gran fuerza y poder creo que solo me queda colas 3 de mi fuerza verdadera -** Dijo el zorro gigante

- Entonces cuando crees que recuperaras todo tu poder- Pregunto Minato

**- No se tal ve años me quito demaciado pero aun asi sigo siendo mas fuerte que Isobu- **Dijo recordando a sus compañeros y la diversion que tenian juntos (Destruir y luchar... y algunas cosas mas con Matatabi)

- Quien es Isobu un amigo tuyo?- Pregunto el Joven Dragons Slayer con bastante curiosidad

-** El Sanbi te tendre que enseñar mucho mocoso pero habra mucho tiempo para eso te mostrare lo que paso la noche en que naciste debes saber la verdad de la noche que ataque Konoha**- Dijo Kurama

Él reveló la historia del Kyuubi y sus contenedores en la historia de Konoha, incluyendo a la madre de Naruto, y los temas de ellos dar a luz. Mostro como Naruto nació, como un Uchiha enmascarados atacó y retiro al Kyuubi lo logró controlar y obligar a atacar Konoha. Luego, vio a sus padres hablando de tener que derrotar al Uchiha que había secuestrado a Naruto y lo mantuvo como rehén. Vio la dificil decision de de usarlo para sellar el Kyubi como sellaron la mitad del Kyubi en Minato y la otra en Naruto y al final vio cuando ambos morian

- Afuera de la mente-

El aire alrededor de Naruto se condensaba hasta crear una neblina su piel se llena de hielo pereciendo una segunda piel y de forma reptilica como si fueran escamas, su cabello se volvia mas largo y obtenia la misma dureza que su piel y huesos de Naruto

-** Que le esta pasando no le eh enseñado nada de Dragons Slayer aun como demonios entro en su DragonsForce- **En ese momento empeso a sentir la ferosidad y el instinto asesino salir de su cuerpo - **NO... no es el Frenesi de Dragon tengo que detenerlo antes que destruya su cuerpo aun no es el momento adecuado pero como lo hago - **Recordo al Dragon Fantasma** - Usare la tecnica de Phantom **_**Bakeryu no Supekutoru**_( Espectro del Dragon Fantasma)

**-Volviendo a la mente de Naruto-**

Esto de desperto la ira de Naruto que se convirtio en un instinto asesino donde se notaba la silueta de un dragon parecida a la de Blizzardo pero a diferencia de este estaba enojado lanzando un rugido lleno de ira, el vio al culpable quien mato a sus padres, quien ataco a Konoha, quien volvio su vida un infierno y quien fue el culpable de haber perdido la oportunidad de tener una vida y niñes feliz y tranquila el vio al culpable de todo segandolo su ira no se podia comparar con nada existente ni siquiera con el Kyubi

Su ira lo controlaba lo destruia todo a su paso en el paisage mental se habia vuelto un Berserker controlado por su ira

El aire se volvio frio y condensado a su alrededor cada vez Naruto se volvia mas rapido, fuerte, agresivo llegando hasta el punto de poder luchar al mismo nivel que Kurama en el estado que estaba solo luchaba y gritaba como si hubiera perdido su inteligencia

**- Calmate mocoso ****no quiero hacerte dañ...**- Intento decir Kurama pero naruto desaparecio de golpe y le arremeio con fuersa dandole un golpe extremadamente rapido y fuerte le impacto en estomago haciendo que volara varios kilometros chocando contra arboles y las montaña – **(Maldita sea ****es mas fuerte que yo debe tener la misma fuerza que Isobu en este momento a este paso no podre detenerlo)**

Continuo atacando y destruyendo todo lo que veia mientras rugia con fuerza y ferocidad pero se podia notar otra cosa en sus rugidos dolor y tritesa mucha tristesa en los rugidos lanzados

– **A los que estan en el cuerpo de mi hijo ****soy Blizzardo el dragon de hielo**** noqueenlo esta en el Frenesi del Dragon su fuerza ****y ferosidad**** aumentara ****hasta**** una parecida a la de un dragon pero no puede pensar nada mas que en destruir,**** no reconoce a los amigos y enemigos solo destruye todo a su paso su cuerpo se destruira por la presion**** no se que le paso para pasar a ese estado pero derrotenlo para que vuelva a la normalidad no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos pero al menos puedo decirles como derrotarlo – **Resono una voz en el aire – **No puede pensar solo tiene la fuerza y ferosidad de un dragon ****no sus tecnicas,**** usen eso a su favor para derrotarlo ataquen ****en donde tiene su corazon, la marca del tigre en su espalda y ****el cuello****solo ataquen en ****uno**** esos lugares ****y logren dañarlo**** para que pierda su estado de Frenesi ****del Dragon ****no le pasara nada asi que su cuerpo no recibira daños y no puede morir- **Dijo la voz

- Como puedes desirnos que le hagamos daño a nuestro hijo o incluso lo matemos solo para que salga de ese estado – Dijo indignada la Peliblanca

**- Acaso quieres que el muera para tu informacion si continua mucho tiempo en ese estado su cuerpo se destruira ****y morira por eso que pierda el Frenesi del Dragon ****asi que dense prisa no tienen mucho tiempo- **Explico/grito la voz

Los tres asintieron y se pusieron posicion de batalla ninguno queria hacerle daño a Naruto pero tenian que hacerlo para que el no muriera

**- Como lo dañamos si es tan fuerte como yo sera extremadamente dificil- **Pregunto Kurama

-** Yo que se**- Respondio la voz- **Creen que soy marciano o una cosa rara que puede hacer cualquier cosa ****magicamente con poderes raros,**** solo soy una voz si una maldita voz creen que le causar daño una voz solo aganlo trio idiotas Sayonara(**Adios en Japones) **no se mueran.. al menos no antes de derrotarlo-** Dijo asiendo que a todos los presentes tubieran una gota en el cuello – **Les dire algo ustedes me importan tanto como las cosas que como y cago ademas los odio a los tres por haber arruinado la vida de mi hijo... pero grasias por preocuparse por el se que no tubieron esa intencion y por favor salvenlo de si mismo ahora DERROTENLO**- Dijo y ordeno Blizzardo

Se prepararon para luchar cuando Naruto que venia corriendo a una velosidad sorprendente a la cual intento golpear a Minato que rapidamente intento usar un _**Rasengan**_ para noquearlo pero Naruto agarro su mano y lo empujo cerca suyo para darle un rodillaso directo en estomago con una fuerza increible que lo mando volando lejos pero Kurama lo agarro evitando que perdiera Kushina por su parte uso su cademas de Chakra para intentar retener sus movimientos pero Naruto las rompio con suma facilidad con su fuerza y fue directo para acabarla cuando Minato lo intercepto con su _**Hirashin**_( Dios del trueno volador) y intento dar con un _**Rasengan **_el cual lo mando a volar varios metros chocando con varias rocas y arboles pero al final levantandose sin ningun rasguño como si nada hubiera pasado dando un rugido

- **Demonios que podemos hacer se ah vuelto demaciado poderoso es como si fuera igual de fuerte que yo cuando fui controlado por Madara** – Dijo Kurama con furia recordando lo que le paso entonces se le ocurrio una idea - **Tengo un plan el perdio su inteligensia asi que se guia por su instinto e ira igual que yo cuando era controlado distraiganlo lo mas que puedan y hagan que se concentre en ustedes dos tengo un plan**

Ambos asintieron y empesaron a atacar y distraer a Naruto que se concentraba nada mas en luchar y acabar con ellos con una ferosidad y fuerza que seria solo comparable a la de un Bijuu enojado, atacando a diestra y siniestra bloqueando cada ataque y contrarestandolos como si nada todo lo que le lanzaban, Ninjutsu o Taijutsu eran inutiles contra el

**- Solo distraiganlo unos ****segundos**** y despues ha****re**** que Naruto note mi presenc****a**** para que ganemos y vuelva a la normalidad –** Sijo Kurama

Naruto empezo a sentir algo como si estubiera en peligro pero ignoro ese sentimiento al notar y bloquear el _**Hirashin**_ de Minato siendo este lanzado contra unos arboles pero fue atrapado por Kushina lo que evito que recibiera demaciado daño pero ya no les quedaba demaciado Chakra asi que no podian moverse o al final desaparecerian justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que ya no podian hacer nada mas para distraerlo pero escucharon un rugido y fijaron la mirada en Kurama que les mostro una sonrisa momentos despues ellos tambien hicieron una sonrisa de victoria

- Al parecer la bola de pelos ya termino que opinas minato crees que ganamos – Le pregunto Kushina a su esposo

- No se pero estoy seguro de algo se tardo bastante – respondio sin energia el rubio

Naruto notó a Kurama y empezó a correr para después acabar con el ya que ya no sentía la presencia de Minato y Kushina y como una bestia que solo podía pensar en pelear fue directamente contra el pero al acercarse escucho al Kyubi decir- _**Bijudama**_**–**Una esfera gigante de color negro se aproximo rapidamente a Naruto el cual esquivo por poco y se lanzo a pelear pero la gran explocion( Y digo GRANDE por dios esa cosa es practicamente como una bomba nuclear) resultante de la _**Bijuudama **_creo una una onda de choque que Minato aprovecho para darle con un **_Rasengan_** de Naruto dejandolo inconciente

Al caer inconciente su cuerpo volvia al estado en que estaba antes del Frenesi del Dragon su pelo se hizo mas corto, sus escamas de hielo desaparecieron y su instinto asesino tambien

**- Lo logre volvio a la normalidad soy increible hasta yo me sorprendo**- Dijo orgullo Kurama

- Maldita bolas de pelos en que pensabas casi nos matas y si Minato no aprovechaba eso - solo seria un desperdicio ENTIENDES IDIOTA- Le grito Kushina a Kurama que empeso a temblar un poco y agradecio que cuando el estaba sellado en ella nunca hablara con el

-** Grasias por devolverlo a la normalidad –** Todos se enorgullecieron de su logro por ayudar a Naruto y creyeron que se ganaron el respeto del dragon al menos hasta que oyeron -**P****ero ****no se confundan**** sigo pensando que son unas basuras que no merecen haber nacido –** Y de inmediato todos cayeron con su orgullo destrosado- **( Siempre funciona primero les das las grasias por un buen trabajo y despues rompes su orgullo nunca me canso de esto bueno voy a intentare materialisarme dentro de su mente tengo que "conversar" con esos tres sobre Naruto mejor no lo hare en la otra vida eso nunca fue su intención)**

**-30 mintos despues-**

- Ah mi cabeza que me paso siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza terrible Blizzardo Tou-san o Chuck Norris- Dijo mientras habria un poco sus ojos

_**- Bienvenido al mundo de los Muertos Naruto**_** -**Dijo una voz fantasmagorica de inmediato nuestro heroe se voltio y vio una especie de fantasma

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh un fantasma eso significa que esto muerto noooooooooooo – Grito Naruto mientras empeso a oir una risa

**- ****Jajajajajaja caiste Naruto**- Gritaba Kurama mientras se apreta el estomago mientras reia como un loco- **eso estubo bueno no estubo genial no puedo creer que calleras en eso Naruto no puedo creer que calleras en una broma tan sencilla**

- Tengo que admitir que fue una buena broma bola de pelos – Le dijo la peliblaca

**- Que esperabas de todos los Bijuus yo soy el mas bromista... (Y pervertido) - **Dijo y penso el zorro

- Por que me hiciste una broma asi que hice para merecer eso Kurama- Le grito el Ex-Rubio

-** Bueno eso es por que me diste una paliza por dios me duele todo mi hermoso y espectacular cuerpo **- Dijo asiendo que todos sudaran una gota

- Como que te di una paliza de que estas hablando de eso no recuerdo muchas cosas que me paso - Dijo sorprendio el ex-Rubio

- Al parecer perdio algo de su memoria al entrar en ese estado mejor le decimos lo que le paso- Explico Minato

**- Una explicacion (larga y aburrida) mas tarde**-

- Queeeeeeeeeee no pude haber perdido el control no puede ser es un error es imposible

- Eso lo saco de ti – Le dijo Minato a Kushina quien reia nerviosamente

- El no se sorprende de mi fue el hijo adoptivo de un dragon y no le sorprende y lo hace volver a actuar como loco es conocer a sus padres y al final pierde el control me da una paliza y vuelve a la normalidad eh dicho esto varias veces y creo que no dejare de decirlo este Gaki es extraño – Dijo perpejo Kurama

- **Opino lo mismo bola de pelos** – Dijo una voz detras de el

- **Quien dijo eso**- Grito Kurama preparado para darle una paliza pero cuando vio al Dragon gigantesco echo de hielo con una sonrisa sadica empezo a temblar

**- Soy ****yo,**** el ser que congela los cielos quien gobierna los reinos de los congelados quien es capas de darte la paliza de tu vida bola ****d****e pelos **– Dijo con una sonrisa sadica que hiso temblar a Kurama - **Soy el ser mas poderoso que ha existido y el padre del futuro Dragons Slayer mas poderoso ****que existira en el mundo**** Naruto Deepfreeze Uzumaki Yo soy Blizzardo el dragon de hielo**- Dijo lleno de orgullo - **Acaso ****no reconoc****ieron**** mi voz idiota****s era esa voz que les dijo como volver a Naruto a la normalidad**

- No lo contradigan o moriran - susurro con algo de miedo en su voz de nuestro peliblanco favorito

**-**** Digiste algo Naruto** – Dijo con una voz llena de instinto asesino

- N-no n-na-da Tou-san – Dijo tartamudeando del miedo Naruto - Pero tengo una duda como entraste e mi mente tu eres un dragon de hielo verdad como sabes hacer esto

-**Vamos crees que no conosco algunas tecnicas utiles Baka-Gaki(Mocoso idiota) vamos eh vivido casi 10000 ****ademas tengo muchos amigos y rivales dragon un ejemplo es Phantom el me enseño a hacer esto acaso**** crees que no eh aprendido nada en ese tiempo**

- Enserio no sabia que eras capas de otras cosas ademas de tus tecnicas de Dragon

- Clack - se oyo ese sonido en el aire al parecer Blizzado cuando se golpeo la cara con la mano y empeso a pensar - **(E****nserio le enseñe control de Chakra y entrenaminto elemental ademas de sacarle gran parte del Chakra del Kyubi junto con su maldad y se le ocurrio por dios mi hijo si que es ****un**** idiota****)**

- (Al parecer Tou-san esta muy pensativo... no puede ser piensa en nuevas formas de entrenar dios por favor que no sean tan crueles esta ves tengo miedo) – Penso naruto con bastante miedo

-** Te explicare que paso estuviste en el Frenesi del dragon es..**- no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por Naruto

- Frenesi del dragon es eso lo que me paso dime por que me volvi asi- Dijo Naruto temeroso

- **Primero callate sino no te podre decir y explicar entiendes****- El Frenesi del Dragon es un estado en que todo Dragon o Dragons Slayer en tu caso es causado por fuertes emociones como ira, odio, rabia o la tristesa es un estado de total descontrol por el despertar tu sangre de dragon ****dormida en tu interior**** que hace que obtengas ****el**** poder, ****la**** ferosidad, ****la**** resistecia, ****la**** velosidad ****y el**** instinto de un dragon perdiendo tu ****conciencia****, tu capasidad de racionalisar y controlarte en tu caso obtuviste solo una pequeña cantidad de mi poder ya que no sabias nada de Dragons Slayer **- Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock solo era una pequeña cantidad de su poder entonces que clase de mounstro era el – **Ese estado libera una parte de ti libera tu lado salvage un lado que desea pelear torturar y acabar con todo oponente o ser a tu paso ****te vuelves un demonio no un Maryu**( Dragon demonio) **un Dragon que desea la destruccion y acabar con toda la existencia a su paso ****como le paso a Acnologia el dragon del apocalipsis **

- Tou-san como evito perder el control no quiero dañar a mis amigos no quiero que sean lastimados por mi culpa antes de lastimarlos yo..- Cerro los ojos un segundo- yo me quitaria mi propia vida para evitarlo – Dijo con una voz llena de determinacion y fuerza incluso se podria comparar con la de un Dragon

Los ojos del dragon de hielo se abrieron como platos ante tal declaracion y en su cara se empeso a formar una sonrisa **(Me recuerdas a mi cuando era ****solo una cria**** al parecer no solo heredaste algo de mi poder grasias mi sangre tambien heredaste algo de mi personalidad con ello ****y si no es asi entonces significa que tu naciste para ser un Dragon Slayer****)- **Penso el dragon – **Bien pero tienes que saber que el Frenesi del Dragon no es algo que tienes que rechasar o controlar es una parte de ti que tienes que aceptar para obtener ese poder ya que el Frenesi del Dragon es solo una fase de tu crecimiento como Dragons Slayer y cuando termines con el estaras listo para aprender a usar su verdadera forma****-** Le dijo el Dragon con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Verdadera forma?- Pregunto Naruto ante la incognita

- Exacto por eso te dige todos los Dragons Slayer han estado en el Frenesi por lo menos una vez la razon es que todos buscan obtener algo de el – Todos buscan obtener la DragonForce

- Que es la DragonForce y en que se diferencia del Frenesi- Dijo el Joven Dragon Slayer (Nota del autor: Me estoy cansando de escribir su nombre)

-** La DragonForce es la mas poderosa y ultima tecnica que los dragones les enseñan a sus Dragons Slayer** – Dijo sorprendiendo a su hijo la ultima tecnica mas poderosa de un Dragons Slayer en la mente de Naruto aparecieron preguntas ¿que? ¿es como funciona? ¿como debo aprenderla? ¿que tan poderosa sera? -** Esta tecnica te permite obtener el poder, velosidad, resistencia, tecnicas, instinto de pelea, ferosidad e ingenio de un Dragon incluso podras utilisar los Ryu no Himitsu**( Secretos de Dragon)** escondidos** - Le dijo el Dragon

- ¿Que son los Ryu no Himitsu?- Pregunto con duda el peliblanco

- **Son las tecnicas secretas mas poderosas de todo Dragons Slayer que los dragones no enseñamo**s- Le dijo el Dragon esperando ver su reaccion

- Por que no me enseñan esas tecnicas si quieren que los Dragons Slayer aprendan de ustedes los Dragones y seamos los mas fuertes posibles- Pregunto otra ves adivinen quien (Naruto)

- **Es porque los dragones no las sabemos**- Respondio Blizzardo ganandose varias preguntas de Naruto

- Queeeeeeeee eso es imposible como no pueden saber esas tecnicas si ustedes las crearon- Grito Naruto con fuerza

- **Eso es por que no son nuestras creaciones son las creaciones de nuestros hijos los Dragons Slayer**- dijo impresionando a Naruto y continuo explicando - **los Ryuu no Himitsu son las tecnicas creadas por los Dragons Slayer es tu propio poder no el nuestro**

- Como obtengo mis Ryu no Himitsu- Pregunto Naruto

-** Se crearan por tu experiencia son tus tecnicas propias que no pueden ser copiadas o igualadas ya que provienen de ti de nadie mas es un poder que solo es tuyo y solo te obedecera a ti y las usaras-** Explico a Naruto ( Lentamente)

- Creadas por mi propio poder un poder que solo es mio de nadie mas nunca sera copiado o igualado- Se repetia a si mismo Naruto

-**Todos los Dragones tenemos todos un estilo de pelea propio y todos los humanos el suyo asi que crees que pasaria si combinaras el estilo de Blizzardo el Dragon de hielo con el estilo de Naruto Uzumaki el ninja mas impredesible de todo mundo- Dijo Blizzardo con una sorisa**

- Creas el estilo de Naruto Deepfreeze Uzumaki el Dragons Slayer del hielo – Respondio con una sonrisa

- Te dire esto cuando termines tu entrenamiento podras entrar al DragonForce pero hay tres formas nada mas

Naruto escucho atentamente de esas formas podria obtener la fuerza para proteger a sus amigos y compañeros en batalla si se encontrara con alguien mas fuerte que el

**- La primera y mas peligrosa tus emociones ellas estan ligadas a tu poder al Dragon Slayer y a tu Dragon interior una fuerte emocion puede hacer que entres al DragonForce pero tambien puede hacer que entres al Frenesi del Dragon no importa cuanto entrenes eso siempre sera una parte de ti entendido- **Empeso a pensar Naruto en todas las veces que sus emociones lo controlaron tendria que mejorar su control

**- La segunda es si absorbes una grandes cantidades de energia o Chakra de tu mismo elemento en tu caso seria si absorbieras una cantidad hielo auque con el entrenamiento adecuado podras tambian obtener energia con agua y viento pero por desgracia esto tambien hace que tu cuerpo no soporte la enorme cantidad de energia asi que tendrias que usar todo rapidamente para evitar que la presion causada por el poder absorvido te mate- **Dijo asiendo que Naruto pensara que si se encontrara con ninjas de elemento hielo seria como intentar apagar fuego con combustible

**- Y la ultima y final es la que tu y yo buscaremos obtener adivinas de que se trata- **Dijo sonriendo esperando la respuesta de Naruto

- No lo se Tou-san con mi propia fuerza- Dijo dudoso Naruto

**- ****Correcto hijo con el entrenamiento suficiente podras entrar al DragonForce por ti mismo- **Dijo sonriendo asiendo que Naruto se emocionara** - Tienes que ser fuerte como un dragon, tener una voluntad fuerte como el hielo eterno, estar calmado en la tempestad ****como los grasiares****, ser rapido como una ventiscas y poder mover glaciares con tu fuerza ****y poder**- Dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto en eso se convertiria el grasias a su entrenamiento- **Tienes que ser el Dragons Slayer que yo vi en ti cuando te vi por primera vez tienes que ser Naruto DeepFreeze Uzumaki ****- **Naruto se sorprendio y sonrio en eso era lo que pensaba de el Blizzardo era el primero que creyo en el nadie habia tenido tan grandes esperansas en el

- No tienes que pedirlo y sere el mas fuerte de todos y hare que estes orgulloso de mi CREELO- Dijo y grito Naruto con fuerza con una sonrisa mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos

**- Bien dicho Gaki limpiate la cara es hora puedes hablar con tus padres se que quieres conversar con ellos despues de todo ellos son tus padres biologicos se quieres hablar con ellos cuando termines ****sal de tu mente ****yo te espero fuera-** Le dijo el poderoso Dragon

- Grasias Tou-san - dijo Naruto y se seco las lagrimas de su rostro mientras empezaba a correr a abrasar a sus padres y conversar con ellos

**( Bueno al parecer sere reemplazado ****como su figura paterna por ellos dos****)** – Penso triste por un momento- **( Pero no me importa despues de todo para mi siempre sera mi hijo y mi heredero solo espero que cuando muera siga recordando a este viejo dragon) –**Entonces siguio pensando y despues de un momento penso

**-****( Pero b****ueno no sir****v****e de nada ponerse triste es momento de pensar que es lo mejor que le puedo dar para que sea el mas fuerte de todos los Dragons Slayer despues de todo es el hijo de uno de los Ryutei(Dragon Emperador) y si los otros tambien entrenaron a sus hijos sus descendientes seran fuertes asi que tendra que saber como pelear contra los Dragons Slayer si sen parecen a sus padres o sus herederos heredan tambien su voluntad y fuerza y se los pasan a sus hijos como yo planeo hacer con Naruto tendra batallas muy duras por delante ****para que el sea mas fuerte y hablando de eso yo tambien quiero unos nietos)**- Penso el dragon

-** (****Bakeryu ****no ****Supekutoru ****Kai****) **Penso el dragon para despues aparecer en el abismo - **(Tengo que admitirlo Phantom tenia razon esta tecnica si que es util se lo enseñare a Naruto para que sepa que le pasa a sus hijos cuando tenga mis nietos) **penso y recordo la felisidad Naruto cuando se encontro con su padre

Continuo pensando el dragon sobre ese tema y despues decidio varias cosas **( ****Decido antes de enseñarle Dragons Slayer le enseñare mas cosas que solo solo los libros que tengo le enseñare sobre mis compañeros dragones y todo lo que se para que al menos no sea un indocumentado e intentare que aprenda a dejar de ser tan ingenuo y denso por dios si sigue asi sera un miraglo que me de nietos algun dia hablando de eso yo era todo un conquistador espero que ****no**** herede eso ****de mi... pero si lo hereda tendre muchos nietos poco tiempo despues de terminar su entrenamiento pensadolo mejor le ensañare como ser conquistador y tambien a elegir bien me conto sobre ese ****chica de pelo**** chicle radiactivo**(Sakura) **y que tubo un enamoramiento de ella por dios si su proximos amores son como ella..) **Empeso imaginarse la siguiente generacion y nietos niños gritones, egoistas , peor comportamiento del mundo, vagos y gritones de pelo blanco y rosado

Empeso a temblar y temer por su descendencia **(****Dios no... no puedo dejar que pase eso a mi legado es mas apuesto que ni siquiera dominarian una ****s****ola tecnica y ****pero**** si lo hicieran... Mierda ya se lo que prioridad ahora ****le ensañare a ser un conquistador y de chicas si yo pude conquistar a 10 dragonas y llegar a "eso" ****a la vez soy capas de cualquier cosa y**** sere capas de enseñarle ****a el****.. ahora que me acuerdo Grandine y Thund****a****ra casi me matan cuando se enteraron de que no era la unicas ****dragonas con quien estube****ese día ****posiblemente sus hijas ****y descendencia**** tambien seran asi le debere dar****le**** una charla ancestral que pasara a sus hijos y sera como escapar de mujeres enojadas ****incluso yo tuve que escapar de ellas ****con toda mi fuerza ni siquiera Bahamut el rey de los dragones ese bastardo no podria derrotar a una dragona enojada y mas si sabe que estubiste con otras****)** pensaba mientras se reia pervertidamente Blizzardo

Empeso estar perdido en sus pensamientos tanto que pasaron varias horas mientras el seguia pensando y empeso a oir una voz

- Bli...do es.. des...- escuchaba mientras salia de sus pensamientos

- **A****h? ****Que... ****que pasa** – Reacciono el Dragon

- Hola mundo a Blizzardo Tou-san estas hay- Preguntaba Naruto

**- Ah Naruto terminaste de conversar con tus padres**- Pregunto Blizzardo

- Si Tou-san quisieron que sea feliz se disculparon por lo que paso y por lo que sufri en la aldea me contaron muchas cosas como se conocieron la verdad de mi nacimiento sobre _Madara Uchija _que nunca me deje controlar por el odio y sea y viva feliz – le dijo nuestro joven heroe a su padre adoptivo

**- Bueno ahora que me doy cuenta tu cuerpo a cambiado un poco al iniciar despues de todo no crees que se asustarian de tu cambio- **Le pregundo Blizzardo

- Tienes razon pero no se como hacer eso le preguntare a Kogenta-sama _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu- **_Grito con fuerza invocando una gran nube de humo del cual salio un tigre de color negro con rayas blancas

- **Que pasa Gaki vienes a reclamar el nombre del lider del clan ****y volverte el señor de los tigres- **Pregunto con burla el enorme tigre

- Nombre del lider de clan? Señor de los tigres? me puedes explicar Kogenta-sama- Pregunto el ex-rubio

**- Ah se me olvido decirte ****la primera vez que me invocaste**** verdad **– Dijo haciendo que Naruto sudara un gota al parecer el lider de los tigres tiene mala memoria – **Veras el invocador de los tigres para ser reconocido como tal debe obtener el nombre del lider digamos que es un segundo nombre el cual sera reconocido entre los tigres ****y el resto de las invocaciones bajo la proteccion de los tigres haciendo que te obedescan- **Explico el tigre negro

- Como lo obtengo si son mi invocación necesitare su poder en el futuro y como es eso de ser reconocido- Pregunto Naruto

- **Veras los tigres somos una raza orgullosa que no se doblega ante nada siendo los mas fuertes nunca nos rendimos ante nada y no reconocemos a nadie que sea debil o no posea una voluntad de pelear hasta lograr derrotar a sus enemigos ****por eso deben pasar una prueba para ver que sean dignos y otra para ser el señor de los tigres el unico que puede mandar a los tigres y obtener nuestro poder a su maximo potencial ****el unico al que obedeceremos sin cuestionar**- Explico Kogenta al rubio que lo veia con estrellas en los ojos haciendo que se asustara un poco – **Tu no necesitas pasar la primera prueba despues de todo tu ya tienes el pelo blanco**

- Asi dime por que paso eso mi pelo se volvio de color blanco y mis bigotes se hicieron mas grandes dime que paso- Pregunto ustedes saben quien

-**Veras es que la primera prueba es despertar al tigre que duerme en tu interior por eso los cambios en tu cuerpo se logra con un alma noble, una voluntad que no se doblega ante nada y el ****valor con el cual puedes arriesgar tu vida por alguien mas al pasar la prueba los de tu clan obtienen el pelo blanco sus sentidos se agudisan y te permite invocar tigres sin firmar nuestro contrato y antes si intentan invocar otra criatura nosotros bloquemos esa habilidad–** Explico el rey de los tigres sorprendiendo a Naruto esa era la razon por la cual no invocaba ranas correctamente

- Como obtengo el titulo del Señor de los tigres Kogenta-sama- Pregunto Naruto

- **Pasando una prueba dificil seras reconocido como tal y se te dara el titulo con el cual seras el ****señor**** de los tigres solo uno lo ah logrado y fue reconocido como el mas fuerte y ****de**** nuestro****s**** invocador****es**** pero el murio sin darle el titulo a uno de sus hijos que tal Gaki quieres el titulo**- Naruto asintio y Kogenta lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo- **Para obtener el titulo tienes que lograr darle un golpe al rey de los tigres eso es algo que nadie ah logrado en 1000 años** – Le dijo sonriendo

- Como diablos voy a hacer eso con un demonios si eres mil veses mas grande que yo- Grito Naruto enojado por lo que le dijo el rey de los tigres

-** Eso no evito que el anterior invocador lo lograra y se convirtiera en el mas fuerte recuerda no eres el hijo de Blizzardo tu objetivo no es ser el mas fuerte para eso tendras que pasar con batallas increibles de las cuales no sabras si ganaras o no solo lucharas con ancia y deseo de victoria la proxima vez que me invoques espero que des una batalla digna despues de todo los tigres hemos esperado 300 años por un invocador y 1000 años por uno que suceda al ****antiguo****señor de los tigres que tal mocoso te animas a luchar e intentar obtener el titulo- **Naruto lo

- **No..**- Dijo confundiendo al rey de los tigres - **No puedo hacerlo aun soy debil y no podria luchar contra ti mas de un minuto no lograria ni siquiera hacercarme a ti para luchar por eso-** Kogenta se puso serio y empeso a escuchar lo que iba a decir el joven- **Me hare mas fuerte con la ayuda de Blizzardo Tou-san, me hare fuerte para proteger a mis amigos, para proteger a la gente preciada para mi, para hacer orgullosos a mis padres y a Blizzardo Tou-san y para poder proteger Konoha **- por eso cuando termine mi entrenamiento te retare Kogenta-sama y me llevare el titulo del señor de los tigres

- **Al oir la declaracion de Naruto, Kogente dio una gran risa y al final sonrio- Sabes Gaki tu algun dia seras el señor de los tigres si sigues en el camino por donde vas por eso te entrenare te enseñare el Taijutsu**(Tecnicas fisicas) **de los tigres te enseñare el Tora no Settepu**(Paso del tigre) – miro a Blizzardo y le dijo - **No hay objeciones Blizzardo ****que yo recuerde eras muy posesivo**

- **No hay ninguna**** quiero que mi hijo sea lo mas fuerte que pueda por eso te dejare entrenarlo ademas quiero saber que tan lejos llegara si es entrenado por ambos despues de todo sera divertido ver hasta donde llegara alguien criado por el Dragon de Hielo y El tigre relampago**- Dijo mientras daba una sonrisa sadica lo cual no era un buena señal para Naruto

- **Primero te dire como se llama el titulo del señor de los tigres** – Naruto se puso serio y se concentro para oir lo que decia el rey de los tigres– **El titulo del señor de los tigres es Shiratora**

* * *

Y ya lo consegui mas de 6000 palabras y cerca de las 7000 estoy que ardo no olviden los comentarios me dan inspiracion para escribir mas (y me hacen mas poderoso para dominar el mundo wahahaha) y tambien disculpen la tardansa es que yo reprobe y tube que estar en la escuela todas la vacaciones Dios por que porqueTT_TT

dejando las bromas apartes agradecimientos especiales a todos los comentarios y pondre 5 reglas para estar en el harem de Naruto

1.- NO planilandia yo quiero pechonalidad y asi que nada de planas minimo copa B

2.- Nada de la pelo Chicle la odio y planeo torturarla

3.- Seamos realistas nada que sean muy mayor para Naruto maximo 5 años mayor

4.- Si ya tienen pareja e el manga o anime segun yo no las pongo

5.- Nada de Fangirls en otras palabras que no sean inutiles minimo que lo apoyen despues de sus batallas

Si quieren que ponga un Oc llenen esto

Nombre: Todos necesitan uno

Apellido: Importante pero no necesario

Genero: No me gustan las dudas me carcomen por dentro

Caracteristicas : no soy adivino diganlas

Personalidad: Como es como actua

Edad: Importantisimo

Clan: Opcional si crean uno que me interece lo pongo debe tener 3 miembros minimo y de que se trata mas o menos

Los tres mejores son Dragons Slayers

Por si a caso puede ser Hombre o Mujer y los elementos de que son pueden variar sus habilidades

Y por ultimo si tienen dudas las repondo en el proximo capitulo Chao hasta la proxima


	8. Capitulo 6:Resultados del Entrenamiento

-Ese Gaki - hablando humano o Dragons Slayer

(-Ese Gaki-) pensando

**-Ese Gaki- **demonio/invocación/animales hablando

**(-Ese Gaki-) **demonio/invocación/animales pensando

_**Kagebushin no Jutsu **_- tecnica

Renuncia de derechos: No soy dueño de ningun personaje de Naruto o de Fairy Tail( si es que uso alguno) que use en este Fanfic si lo fuera cambiaria varias cosas pero bueno no los aburrire con mas explicasiones continua la historia en 3.. 2.. 1..

**Capitulo 6:Los resultados del entrenamiento - Entrenamiento al estilo Dragon Parte 4**

**10 años después**

Habian pasado unos 10 años(20 días afuera del abismo) desde que Kogenta decidio entrenar a Naruto en el Taijutsu de los Tigres el Tora no Suteppu(Paso del Tigre) en los cuales nuestro joven heroe fue entrenado de una forma sadica y dura usando clones el aprendia las katas ademas de practicar en su control de Chakra mientras que el original entrenada su cuerpo y aprendia el Dragons Slayer con Blizzardo a una velosidad sorprendente se volvia mas fuertes, rapidos y ferozes sus movimientos y tecnicas cada día y pero lo peor de su entrenamiento es que por cada error en el Kata el clon de Naruto, el original y el clon sufrian un relampago destructor de Kogenta que le pasaba las memorias (Y sufrimiento) a Naruto y el original tambien recibia el ataque pero mirandolo por el lado positivo... a quien engaño no habia lado positivo en eso solo sufrimiento y cada día era peor que el anterior

Hasta el momento Naruto logro aprender casi completamente el Tora no Suteppu(Paso del Tigre) lo que era impresionante ya que el anterior se habia tardado unos 50 años a llegar donde estaba Naruto nunca se debia subestimar la gran energia de los Uzumaki y la capasidad de aprendisaje de Naruto pero siempre ayuda usar 1000 clones para aprender mas rapido

Las tecnicas que Naruto aprendio de Blizzardo hasta ahora eran las tecnicas basica de los Dragons Slayer ademas de varias formas mas avanzadas de cada tecnica

La tecnica basica de todos los Dragons Slayers el _**Hyoryuu no**__** Hoko **_(Rugido del Dragon de Hielo) con el cual creaba una rafaga destructora de viento helado de su boca que podia y lograba destruir y congelar casi todo a su paso ademas de que grasias a su gran velosidad podia cortar a sus rivales en pedasos y su version mejorada _**Hyoryu no **__**Iki **_(Aliento del Dragon de Hielo) el cual era mucho mas poderoso ya que creaba pequeños pedazos de hielo afilados en el rugido que atrabesaban al rival y a diferencia de el rugido este no era una rafaga de viento era un verdadero tornado el cual no cortaba a su rivales los desgarraba como si los metiera en una licuadora gigante,

La tecnica ofenciva primaria de los Dragons Slayers el _**Hyoryu no **__**Tenkken(**_Puño de hierro del Dragon de Hielo) concentrando su chakra el frio del aire y su poder de dragon en su puño fortaleciendolo con el hielo y consiguiendo congelar a sus rivales con solo un toque y su tecnica mejorada _**Hyoryu no Rendan **_(Rafaga del Dragon de Hielo) era bastante parecido al Tenken (Puño de hierro) pero a diferencia de este era mucho mas fuerte ya que el ataque no era un solo golpe eran varios lanzados a la vez con una mayor potencia que el normal estos golpes eran mas precisos, mas rapidos y mucho mas poderosos con una violencia incomparable.

Con un poder parecido al_** Tenkken**_(Puño de Hierro) estaba la _**Hyoryu no **__**T**__**sume**_(Garra del Dragon de hielo) concentrando su chakra el frio del aire y su poder de dragon en sus pies creaba una garra de hielo en el con la cual atacaba a sus oponentes y la _**Hyoryu no Hyotsume**_ (Garra congelante del Dragon de hielo) esta era mucho mas potente y rapida ademas de mas util ya que ademas de poder dar un gran golpe, desgarraba, cortaba y atrapaba a sus oponentes ademas que las heridas causadas por ella podian congelar los miembros del cuerpo y darles quemaduras grado 4 ( Para los que no sepan son quemaduras causadas por el frio que dañan los musculos y los huesos no la piel)

Y por ultimo las tecnicas de los dragones que casi ningun Dragons Slayers por la falta de talento o por el poco tiempo que les quedaba a los dragones por lo cual no eran muy conocidas el logro dominar los colmillos, las escamas y las alas

Una de las tecnicas mas poderosas de los Dragones eran los colmillos el _**Hyoryu no**__** Kiba **_(Colmillos del Dragon de Hielo) usando sus piernas podia crear una "espada" de hielo que podia cortar el viento lanzando un ataque congelante y cortando todo a su paso a una rapidez mucho mayor que su rugido y aliento pero menos fuerte una tecnica de rango medio extremadamente rapida si el aliento era la tecnica que resaltaba mas en la fuerza esta sin lugar a dudas era de las que mas resaltaba en la rapidez

La defensa de todos los dragones poseian las escamas el _**Hyoro no Uroko **_( Escamas del Dragon de Hielo) creando una "armadura" de escamas alrededor de su cuerpo fortaleciendo sus ataques y aumentando su defensa aunque no es como si lo necesitara su piel ya posee una dureza comparable con el hierro pero estas tenian una habilidad genial todo lo que tocaban sus escamas se congelaban y le daba una resistencia a todos los ataques de calor fuego, agua hirviendo, lava, todo lo que se le ocurriera que necesitara calor era inutil contra el a menos de que se encontrara con Dragons Slayers de atributo fuego o demas elementos calientes haciendo que se preguntara si sus escamas podran resistir eso y apenas terminaba de aprender a usar las escamas para ser tan egocentrico

Y por ultimo una de las tecnicas mas importantes para todo dragon las alas _**Hyoryo no**__** Tsubasa**_ (Alas del Dragon de Hielo) creaba alas de hielo parecidas a las de un Dragon en su espalda dandole la capasidad de volar ademas de otra extremidad con las cuales podia defenderse de los ataques de sus oponentes y atacar usando _**Hyoryu no Yokugeki **_(Golpe Alado del Dragon de Hielo) usando sus alas daba un poderoso ataque cortante a alta velocidad que era capas de cortar la mayor parte de las cosas en el abismo incluso podia cortar espadas, shurikens y kunais con una precision increible

Estas no se podrian comparar con nada antes visto por Naruto cada tecnica era poderosa, eran fuertes como una avalancha, con la rapidez de una ventisca y tenia un estilo de pelea limpio como la nieve eran todo lo que habia dicho Blizzardo sobre Naruto, el se estaba volviendo el Dragons Slayer que el vio en el lo que lo llenaba de orgullo

En el entrenamiento de Kogenta habia aprendido sus limites hasta donde llegaban sus ataques, su velosidad y poder como usarlos de forma mas eficaz aprendio a luchar basandose en su tipo oponente no importaba si era rango corto, largo o medio el sabia como luchar contra ellos y contrarestar sus tecnicas pero tambien aprendio a como controlar sus emociones y ocultar su presencia a tal punto que podia lograr hacercarce a 1 kilometros cerca de Kogenta sin que se diera cuenta

Pero a pesar de todo lo que habia avansado no podria sostener una lucha contra el sin que terminara en una derrota aplastante hasta ahora el marcador es Kogenta 154 y Naruto 0 sin lograr darle un solo golpe o acercarse a el lo suficiente para que sus ataques llegaran pero cada vez mejoraba mucho mas que la anterior

Kogenta lo destrosaba cada vez que lo retaba y Naruto rapidamente perdia pero cada vez que caia se levantaba mas fuerte y volvia a entrenar nunca se rendia no importa cuantas veces perdia el queria ser fuerte y la mejor manera de lograrlo era superando a Kogenta su maestro de Taijutsu y obteniendo el titulo de Shiratora asi estaria seguro de que el era fuerte y podria proteger a todos sus amigos y gente presiosa

Los primeros 3 años se concentraron ambos en el entrenamiento favorito de Blizzardo "Corre o te mato" mientras que Kogenta se conformo con intentar darle una buena afinación elemental al Raiton (Elemento rayo) ya que por ser un Byakko grasias a su Kekegenkai el poseia una habilidad innata para el Raiton lo cual el Tigre Relampago intento sacar todo su potencial ya que el no debia depender de su Dragons Slayer enseñado por Blizzardo si bien era extremadamente poderoso pero tambien era de muy pocos movimientos inmoviles para Naruto ya que si luchar contra alguien especialisado en combatir contra el elemento hielo (Dragons Slayer de elementos calientes) o fuera extremadamente veloz (Maito Gai y Rock Lee) esquivando sus tecnicas estaria en desventaja ya que tendria que esperar para contratacar o se acerquen a una distancia para usar la mayor parte de sus tecnicas si honestamente los combates a media distancia eran su punto debil por el momento ya que solo poseia el _**Hyoryuu no Kiba **_(Colmillo de Dragon de Hielo) para esas situaciones

Los siguientes 3 años se la pasaron terminando de enseñarle el control de Chakra y sobre los elementos que pertenece Naruto junto con su manipulación mientras que Naruto terminaba de crear nuevos Jutsus por medio de la imitacion de los movimientos de Kogenta si el era un Dragon Slayer por parte de su padre Blizzardo grasias el poder y sangre de dragon en su interior pero tambien tenia la sangre y el poder de los tigres que evitaba que el creara algo parecido a lo que le enseñaba Blizzardo que el creara el Tiger Slayer (Asesino de Tigres) como lo llamo el ya que el pensaba se debe combatir el fuego con fuego

Unas tecnicas que el creo según el si el Dragons Slayer de Blizzardo fue creado para luchar contra Dragones entonces el crearia algo para luchar contra Kogenta para obtener el titulo de Shiratora (Tigre blanco) pero claro derrotar y superar al Rey de los Tigres no era una cosa tan sencilla

Los otros 4 años fueron puro aprendisaje de Dragons Slayer y peleas batallas continuas imitando los movimientos de Blizzardo y Kogenta para mejorar llegaron el punto donde lo lanzaran contra una manada de "lobos" para lucharan contra durante un par de semanas completas hasta que el lograra usar sus tecnicas de la mejor forma posible el pobre casi murio varias veces y eso luchando usando su Dragons Slayer y su Tiger Slayer a su totalidad pero aun ambos estaban incompletos y lo peor de todo Blizzardo se dio cuenta de que podia usar la tecnica de Phantom para seguir torturan.. digo entrenando a Naruto cuando estubiera inconciente, aun inconciente no tenia descanso el pobre Dragons Slayer

Pero el no solo aprendia a luchar y tecnicas tambien era corrompido... digo educado por Blizzardo para ser un Casanova para que tuviera una buena descendencia y algo que no espero Blizzardo es que se volviera un Sadico como el pero tenia que admitirlo adoraba que el hubiera heradado su sonrisa sadica y algunos de sus gustos, el se habia convertido en un apuesto, cruel, amable, despiadado, inteligente, sadico, fuerte y un gran mujeriego, que respetaba a las mujeres y algo que se esperaba Blizzardo de su hijo un orgulloso guerrero con una voluntad imparable que luchara para proteger sus seres queridos no por la gloria, cumpliendo sus sueños y que siempre lucharia basado en su sentido de justicia y grasias a alguien que no mencionare(Kurama Aka Kyubi no Yoko Aka Zorro de las nueve colas Aka El Biju mas pervertido despues de Nibi ) fue educado para ser un pervertido pero lo ocultaba bien a diferencia de otros

En la aldea de la Hoja

En los baños termales un pervertido de cabello blanco estornudaba

- Jajaja alguien debe estar hablando de mi debe serlo soy estupendo Jajajaj- Empeso a reirse Jiraiya olvidandose donde estaba

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa un pervertido - Grito una mujer mientras se tapaba

- Atrapenlo que no escape -Gritaron las demas mientras se cubrian con lo que podian

Lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento el pervertido de pelo blanco era pensar y aguardar su castigo – (Voy a morir por un monton de mujeres enojadas... casi-desnudas jejeje una muerte digna) - Penso con una cara pervertida mientras esperaba su destino

-De vuelta al Abismo-

En este momento estaba entrando en la fase final de su entrenamiento como Dragons Slayer

- Piedad por favor Tou-san no lo hagas por favor- Dijo Naruto temeroso al cual Blizzardo le respondio con su sonrisa sadica carracteristica

- SALVAME KOGENTA-SAMA POR FAVOR- Grito Naruto mientras que el tigre veia a otro lado como si fuera diciendo "Lo siento te jodes asi que no te mueras" o "Eras tan joven te visitare en tu tumba"

- Bien que tienes que decir a tu favor antes de que comience tu castigo – Blizzardo con una voz de ultra tumba que asustaria al mismo Juubi (Diez colas)

- Que hice para merecer eso dime Tou-san por favor no me lleves ante ellos por favor te lo ruego apenas me recupero de la ultima vez – Dijo Naruto con miedo de lo que le esperaba

**- Bien ****te dige que**** tu****s**** ultim****o****s entrenamientos seran los mas fuertes y si fallabas uno comensarias desde el inicio otra vez pero antes de eso te daria un entremiento especial**** para que la proxima vez no fallaras verdad...VERDAD ****–** Grito asiendo que Naruto asintiera por el miedo– V**eras este es el entrenamiento LUCHA NIÑO ****INTENTA**** DERROTA****R****A LOS LOBALIZARDS O MINIMO SOBREVIVE Y USTEDES ****LOBALIZARDS**** ENSEÑENLE QUIEN LE MANDA A FALLAR EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO****-** Grito Blizzardo lanzandolo contra una manada de Lobos Draconisados con los cuales Blizzardo experimento dandole algo de su sangre a los lobos para que fueran mas fuertes mas rapidos y feroses para enseñarles algo de Dragons Slayers unos años antes de que Naruto llegara

El resultado fue el nacimiento de los Lobalizards una raza de lobos con sangre de Dragon de Hielo en sus venas lo que los hacia miles de veces mas fuertes que los comunes y sin mencionar mucho mas agresivos que los normales que en comparación a ellos eran simples cachorros recien nacidos, ellos eran la encarnación de la parte mas sadica, cruel y agresiva de Blizzardo pero tambien llevaban el orgullo y honor de un Dragon en su interior asi como parte de su inteligencia y una gran resistencia a los golpes y para la desgracia de Naruto lo odiaban a muerte por ser un felino asi que su relación es como de perros y gatos bueno perros reptilicos enormes que persiguen a un hombre tigre pero lo peor lo peor de todo estos seguian, obedecian y alababan a Blizzardo como si fuera su dios grasias a que el los volvio lo que son, asi que ellos eran los que castigaban a Naruto cuando enojaba o desobedecia a Blizzardo (o cuando estaba aburrido) el cual solo disfrutaba de la vista y del sufrimiento de Naruto

Los lobalizards eran basicamente lobos enormes de color gris-azulado de casi tres metro y medio de alto con 6 metros de largo practicamente, con escamas en varias partes de su piel especialmente en su caras, piernas, colas y partes de su espalda ademas de las garras extras que poseian en los hombros y rodillas que crecian otra vez cada vez que se dañaban o perdian filo capases de cortar atraves de los metales mas fuertes

Las razones por la cual odiaban a Naruto eran muchas pero con el tiempo las razones desaparecian como por ser molesto, por no tener voluntad, por no tener orgullo de Dragon o la mas usada por ser debil no lo respetare pero con el tiempo la mayoria de los lobalizards comensaron a respetar a Naruto y empesaron a considerarlo el sucesor de Blizzardo a exepción de los 3 mas fuertes Los Trillisos Daiguren(El circulo rojo de hielo del infierno japones, con hielo tan frio que quema y hiela a la vez) los mas fuertes crueles y orgullosos de todos los lobalizards

El primero Urufu (Lobo) el mas joven de los Trillisos Daiguren el mas rapido de todos los lobalizards y el que mas resalta por su ferosidad e inteligencia sobre los otros lobalizards exeptuando su hermano mayor aunque poseia el peor ingenio y se cabreaba facilmente

La Segunda Youma (Fantasma) la hermana del medio y la unica de todos los lobalizards que logro dominar a la perfección la mayoria de las tecnicas de Blizzardo llegando a adaptar algunas para ella aunque igual que hermano menor se cabreaba facilmente y era la mas sadica de los lobalizards

Y al final el Tercero de los Trillisos Daiguren Fenrir (Nota: lo llame asi por el lobo monstruoso asesino de dioses de la mitologia Nordica) el hermano mayor el lider indiscutido de todos los lobalizards y el mas poderoso de todos el unico capas de luchar contra todos sin siquiera recibir un rasguño y ademas de resaltar sobre los demas por su poder tambien resaltaba por su color a diferencia de los lobalizards el tenia un pelaje de color negro en vez de gris-azulado dandole la imagen mas terrible de todos los lobalizards pero a diferencia de los lobalizards era tranquilo y analisador asi que el siempre veia antes de jusgar asi que el era el unico lobalizards que nunca habia luchado contra Naruto pero a menos que el fuera fuerte y se lo demostrara nunca lo respetaria

- H-hola chicos como estan – Dijo Naruto algo tembloroso

- **A miren que trajo Blizzardo-sama** – Comenso a decir Urufu

**-**** Si es la mierdecita de tigre** – Dijo Youma disimulando una sonrisa sadica

- **Que dice****s ****Aniki **(Forma de decir Hermano mayor utilisado mayormente por la mafia japonesa )** lo destrosamos ****hace tiempo que no prue****b****o mis garras **- Pregunto Urufu a su hermano mayor

**- No tarden y no jueguen demaciado –** Respondio con una voz seria a sus a sus hermanos los cuales sacaron una risa sadica

- (Mierda, mierda mierda estan enojados voy a morir nooooo) – Pensaba Naruto freneicamente mientras aparecian dos mini-mis suyo a ambos lados de su cabesa

- No Naruto no vas a morir tienes solo tienes que.. CORRER POR TU VIDA - Le dijo un mini-Naruto disfrazado de demonio

- No le escuches tienes que PATEARLES EL CULO A ESOS PERROS MUTANTES – Le dijo un mini-mi disfrasado de Angel - Enseñales quien manda que no eres un Dragon Slayers

- Estas loco lo mataran - Replico el mini-mi disfrazado de demonio

- Callate cobarde si no lucha decepcionara a Blizzardo-Tousan – Le respondio el mini-mi disfrazado de Angel con una sonrisa creyendo que habia ganado

- Pero si muere lo decepcionara de todos modos - Respondio el mini-mi disfrazado de demonio riendose de su mini-mi disfrazado de angel por haberlo jodido

- Ese es un buen punto de vista – Respondio Naruto

- Callate cobarde toma _**Hyoryu no Iki **_(Aliento del Dragon de Hielo)- Grito mientras lanzaba un tornado congelante congelando al mini-mi disfrazo de demonio

- AAHHHHHH – Grito su mini-mi disfrazado de angel mientras era convertido en un cubo de hielo que se despedaso en 1000 pedasos un segundo despues

- PERO QUE CARAJO NO ERES TU EL BUENO – Le grito Naruto a su mini-mi disfrasado de Angel que lo miraba de una forma rara

- Bien idiota de (Censurado por las buenas costumbres) si no quieres terminar como el lucha contra esos perros mutantes si no lo haces no te mataran ellos te matare yo ENTENDIDO- Le dijo su Mini-mi disfrazado de angel

- Si señor luchare no me mates- Le respondio Naruto olvidandose que eso solo era producto de su imaginacion

Mientras Naruto estaba distraido con su imaginación (Homisida y sadica) no noto mientras se acercaban los lobalizards para destrosar... digo apalear no eso no digo luchar contra el (Hasta dejarlo agonisando claro esta)

- **Que hace porque se esta moviendo y hablando solo **– Pregunto Fenrir con duda en su rostro lo que no era muy comun en el

**- ****No tengo idea tu sabes** - pregunto Youma a su hermano menor

**- ****Yo que se soy unos de los Lobalizard mas inteligentes pero no soy un ****investigador de humanos**** no los entiendo ****Youma** – Le respondio el menor de los Trillosos

- **Al diablo que importa lo que este haciendo ese mocoso ****Fenrir****-Oni-sama**(forma respetuosa de llamarlo hermano mayor) **relajate deja que nosostros dos lo**** volvamos pure** – Le dijo Youma a su

- **Bien pero se ****te**** adelanto ****Urufu -** Dijo Fenrir a su hermana mientras señalaba a su hermano mayor

- **No se que estas haciendo pero toma **_**Hyoryu no Tsume**_(Garra del Dragon de Hielo) – Grito mientras una des garras delanteras se cublian de Hielo y aire frio antes de rasgar a Naruto

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh h – Grito naruto de "dolor" al recibir el ataque

**-**** Ese maldito ****se me adelanto mientras me**** distraj****e hablando contigo.. adios ****Fenrir****-Oni-sama**** vuelvo luego** – Dijo Youma mientras se dirigia a luchar contra Naruto pensando que seria facil

Fenrir por su parte noto algo extraño en Naruto y sonrio pensando que sus hermanos menores recibirian una sorpresa de parte de Naruto

A unos cuantos kilometros de Naruto se encontraban Blizzardo y Kogenta mirando a Naruto y conversando sobre el

- **No deberias entrenarlo con los lobalizards recuerda que ellos son tus estudiantes y ya dominan el Dragons Slayers ****son mucho mas fuertes que el** – Le dijo Kogenta a Blizzardo

-** Entonces que es mejor para entrenarlo veras Kogenta yo desde que naci me la pase entrenando y luchando contra dragones que eran mas fuertes que yo sabes por que** - El rey de los tigres no pudo responder a la pregunta

**-**** La razon era por que queria ser el mas fuerte.. veras yo naci diferente al resto no naci con la forma o el talento de los dragones normales me llamaron falla, debilucho ****que no tenia ****oportunidad contra los demas**** apenas al nacer... ****incluso mis padres nunca creyeron que tuviera potencial**** pero a mi no me importaba ****lo que pensaran los demas**** queria ser un verdadero dragon ****veras los dragones de hielo somos conocidos por ser fuertes**** por eso nunca me rendi**** , y****o no queria ser solo fuerte queria ser el mas fuerte de los dragones de hielo no...****- **Paso un momento para agarrar algo de aire y decirle todo a Kogenta**-****Yo soñaba con ser el mas fuerte de todos los dragones cada día entrenaba como loco luchaba contra mis hermanos mayores contra dragones de otros elementos solo para probarme a mi mismo luche incontables batallas estube cerca de morir varias veces pero un día logre algo que ningun otro dragon de hielo logro a lo largo de su vida ****ni siquiera los mas fuertes, mas rapidos y los mas avansados pudieron ****pero yo si**

-** Que lograste** – Pregunto el rey de los tigres a su amigo

- **Yo derrote al dios del Hielo** – le dijo el Dragon de hielo a su amigo dejandolo en shock

**- Derrotaste a un dios eso es imposible! son los seres mas fuertes ni siquiera los dragones pueden soñar con lograr algo asi eso es imposible!- **Le grito al tigre negro a un en shock

- **En eso te equivocas ningun Dragon ****normal**** puede por que ellos creen ni siquieran podrian darle un golpe o hacercarse a ellos veras yo no soy el unico de los dr****a****gones que lo ah logrado ****hay varios otros que tambien lograron ****derrotar incluso**** asesinar a los dioses de sus respectivos elementos **- Le explico Blizzardo

- **Yo al ****derrotar**** a****l dios del hielo**** me llamaron el Hyoryuutei **(Dragon Emparador del Hielo)** la razon a eso fue que yo supere a la dios que creo el hielo supere a quien controlaba al hielo yo me volvi lo que siempre soñe un verdadero Dragon ****uno que supera todos sus obtaculos y nunca se r****e****nd****ia****- **Dijo Blizzardo recordando como ese momento de su vida

- **Aun no me has respondido**** porque entrenas a Naruto de esta forma ****tu nunca entrenaste a lobalizards de esa forma****- **Le pregunto Kogenta

**- Es por que los Lobalizards a pesar de su poder, talento y voluntad nunca podran usar todas mis tecnicas y ser como yo, ellos son para Naruro el impulso y los rivales para lograr volverse el mas fuerte como el resto de los Dragones de Hielo fueron para mi un Dragon y un Dragons Slayer no puede crecer fuerte si no lucha contra rivales –** respondio Blizzardo a Kogenta

- **Pero no crees que el pueda morir si lo sigues entrenando de esa forma ****tu sabes muy bien que esos tres lo odian a muerte! –** Le reclamo Kogenta

- **Bueno el no murio cuando empesamos a entrenarlo ****que te hace pensar que ahora que es fuerte morira –** Le dijo Blizzardo con algo de burla

Kogenta empezo a pensarlo unos segundos y despues asintio a lo que dijo Blizzardo y le dijo -**Buen punto ****tienes razon**** sigamos viendo **

-Donde Naruto-

Naruro se empeso a levantar como si nada hubiera pasado sorprendiendo al lobalizards sin ningun rasguño o daño aparente se acercaba a Urufu

(Pongan Kevin Mask Theme para ambientación)

- **Que como ****soportaste mi ataque **– pregunto Urufu sorprendido

- Una sola palabra escamas – Dijo mostrando las escamas de hielo que sorpotaron su ataque - Ahora les enseñare a respetarme lobalizards _**Hyoryuu no **__**Rendan**_(Rafaga del Dragon de Hielo) – Grito Naruto mientras empezo a lanzar una rafaga de golpes congelantes que impactaron a Fenrir con fuerza ferosidad lanzandolo unos metros lejos de el

- No soy el mismo de antes ahora les enseñare quien esta en la cima de la cadena alimenticia – Dijo Naruto confiado

-** Intentalo mocoso te hemos derrotado durante todo tu entrenamiento enserio crees que esta vez sera diferente Ningen**(Humano) – Respondio Urufu levantandose con algo de dificultad y pensando-** (Cuando diablos se hiso tan fuerte la ultima vez sus golpes eran mas lentos y debiles que hiso para fortalecerlos en tan poco tiempo.. espera dijo escamas eso deben ser revistio sus puños con escamas para aumentar su poder y hacer sus manos mas aerodinamicas)**

- Si fuera humano seria verdad PERO SOY UN DRAGONS SLAYER NOSOTROS NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS SIEMPRE LUCHAMOS HASTA TRIUNFAR INCLUSOP SI NO FUERA UN DRAGONS SLAYER LOS DERROTARIA YO NUNCA ME RENDIRE HASTA GANAR Y TRIUNFAR SOBRE MIS OPONENTES – Grito con una voz llena de poder el joven Dragons Slayer sorprendiendo un poco a los dos lobalizards

-** Sabes empiesas a caerme bien mierdecilla de tigre pero igualmente te destrozaremos** – Dijo Youma con confiansa mientras se acercaba para atacar a Naruto

- Al parecer no aprendieron nada de nuestras batallas – Empeso a decir Naruto con un tono burlon como si quisiera enojarlos (Lo que lograba facilmente grasias al caracter de ambos) mientras que Youma intento darle un _**Hyoryuu no Tenkken **_(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Hielo)

Pero no espero que Naruto girara su cuerpo para esquivar su ataque y contrarestarlo con una patada en su estomago – Siempre la misma tactica acaso no han aprendido ninguna tectica nueva desde la ultima vez

Se molestaron ambos y lanzaron un rugido que fue dirigido al piso creando una cortina de neblina congelada que aprovecho para atacar a Naruto por la espalda

- Acaso no oyeron lo que dige usaron la misma tactica cuando luchamos cuando aprendi a usar la **_Hyoryuu no Hyotsume_** (Garra congelada del Dragon de Hielo) – Dijo mientras doblaba su cuerpo hacia atras para esquivar los ataques que pasaron ensima de el mientras que usaba su garra congelada para rasgar la piel y las escamas de los dos lobalizards los cuales ambos esquibaron por los pelos evitando casi todo el ataque

**- Asi que mocoso aprendiste nuevas tecnicas y sabes como contrar****r****estar algunas de la nuestras pero** - comenso a decir Youma

**- ****E****so no bastara **– Continuo la frase Urufu

- **P****ara derrotarnos** – Digeron ambos a la vez

- Entonces por que estan perdiendo eh pequeños lobitos deberia llamarlos Chibi-Tokages (Pequeñas lagartijas) – Dijo burlandose Naruto

-** N****UNCA**- Comenso a Decir Urufu enojado

- **NOS LLAMES **- Continuo Youma igualmente enojada al igual que su ermano

- **ASI**- Gritaron ambos a la vez preparandose para exterminar al peli-blanco

- Ahhhh los lobitos se enojaron probemos cual de las especies es superior Los Lobalizards o El Dragons Slayer del Hielo – Dijo con un tono burlon mientras preparaba un _**Hyoryu**__**u**__** no Iki **_(Aliento del Dragon de Hielo)

**-**** HAGAMOSLO BASTARDO-** Gritaron los 2 a la vez mientras se preparaban para lanzar ambos un _**Hyoryuu no Hoko**_ (Rugido del Dragon de Hielo) con la mayor fuerza posible

- _**Hyoryu**__**u**__** no Iki/Hoko **_(Aliento/Rugido del Dragon de hielo) – Los ataques chocaron un fuerza imprecionante creando una tormenta de nieve que resono en el abismo creando un monticulo de hielo enorme

- Eso es todo no entiendo como me derrotaron tantas veces- Dijo burlandose Naruto con un sonrisa sadica marca Blizzardo

**- ****A****un no has visto nada –** Dijeron ambos lobalizards a la vez

- Entonces muestrenme de que me pierdo lobitos – Dijo Naruto con tono de burla intentando probocarlos

- **T****OMA BASTARDO**– Gritaron ambos mientras se lanzaban contra Naruto

- Les enseñare por que no derrotaran lobitos _**Hyoryuu no Rendan**_(Rafaga del Dragon de Hielo) – Golpeo al monticulo con una gran cantidad de golpes rompiendolo en pedasos – Leccion uno la velosidad – Dijo mientras saltaba entre pedasos del monticulo usando una gran velosidad con la cual atacaba a los Lobalizards sin que lo pudieran ver o ayudarse entre ellos por culpa de los pedasos de hielo que volaban cerca de ellos

**- ****Maldito seas como ganaste es****a velosidad no la tenias la ultima vez**- Dijo molesto Urufu ante la superioridad del peli-blanco

- Ah mi velosidad es facil de Kogenta-sama – respondio Naruto como si no fuera la gran cosa

- Donde Blizzardo-

Blizzardo miro con sorpresa a la velosidad de Naruto y justo cuando le hiba a preguntar a Kogenta como la gano el lo interrumpio

-**Le ****di una pista del por que**** los tigres somos tan rapidos –**Le dijo Kogenta sonriente a Blizzardo

- **Bien dime que hiciste ****Naruto no era tan rapido antes del entrenamiento, no veo ningun cambio en su cuerpo y sus movimientos no han cambiado asi que no son tecnicas de pasos** – Le dijo Blizzardo con duda

**- ****Veras Naruto despues de perder contra mi la ultima vez me pregunto como era tan rapido y yo le dige que "Soy el tigre relampago no crees que hay una razon para eso piensa no solo hay electricidad afuera de mi ****cuerpo**** verdad" **- Dijo Kogenta

-** Ya veo asi que le diste una pista para que usara el Raiton dentro de su cuerpo para aumentar sus reflejos ****muy listo Naruto lo desifr****aste **– Dijo Blizzardo admirando a su hijo

- **Sabia que el lo lograria lo eh entrenado durante 10 años y el sigue sorprendiendome solo le ****di una pista y mira lo que hiso con ella**- Dijo Kogenta orgulloso de su alumno

-Donde Naruto-

- Listos para la leccion 2 lobitos – Dijo Naruto mientras sonreia de forma sadica - Les mostrare lo que un Dragons Slayer es capas de hacer haber si sorportan... hmm no se 50 segundos contra mi Chibi-tokages o es que ya me tienen miedo jajaja - Empeso a dar una risa que empezo a intimidar a los Lobalizards

- **Tienes agallas Gaki** (Mocoso)** pero acabas de cavar tu tumba! Maldito desgraciado**- Gritaron ambos a la vez llenos de ira asesina

- Diganlo cuando este derrotado insectos - Dijo revelando su instinto asesino una combinacion de Dragon con tigre bipedo de cuello un mas largo que el de los humanos haciendo parecer como si todos deberian mirar hacia arriba para ver su rostro como si fuera un ser completamente superior donde ensima estaba una cabeza de lagarto como una combinación de cocodrilo y serpiente de ojos rojos de pupilas afiladas y donde deberia estar la parte blanca era reemplazado por un color amarillo brillante intimidatorio en su boca habian colmillos grandes y feroses de color negro de los cuales resaltaba unos 2 colmillos blancos mas grandes que el resto de tal forma que salian de su boca y llegaban a su quijada como un tigre tientes de sable, con pelo blanco como espinas congeladas creciendo detras de su cabeza llegando hasta al final de su largo cuello y espinas desde su cabesa a la cola de colores negro y blanco entrelasados entre si, sus brazos eran largos lo suficiente para llegar a mas de sus rodillas estaban entrelazados entre si mostrando en sus antebrasos el simbolo del Ying Yang formados por un dragon negro de ojos blancos y un tigre negro de ojos blancos luchando, sus manos enormes para agarrar a sus victimas poseian unas garras grandes blancas y justo en la dorsal habian otras 2 garras de color negro que brillaban con un ligero tono de color rojo como la sangre de tal forma como si hubieran nacido y crecido para atrapar y asesinar a sus oponentes y presas, su cuerpo estaba marcado de escamas blancas y rayas negras las cuales eran escamas de color negro, en su espalda salian un par de alas de dragon de color blancas por fuera con partes de color negro al final de esta y por dentro aparecia el Kanji de Dragon (Doragon) y debajo de el tenia el kanji de hielo (Aisu), en la ala derecha tenia el Kanji de Tigre (Tora) y debajo de el estaba el Kanji de Relampago (Raikou), sus piernas eran largas de color blanco con rayas negras en una posicion tranquila como si mostrara su superioridad ante ellos intimidandolos (Que les parece me la pase un poco imaginando como se veria como dragon a que esta cool) - Estan listos Lobitos es hora de la segunda lección

* * *

Y eso es todo en el Capitulo de hoy me esmere un poco en este capitulo ya que tenia que poner mas o menos lo que paso viviendo con Blizzardo y entrenando con Kogenta y 1000 grasias a los que enviaron los Oc elegi algunos y pondre los mejores dos segun yo como Dragons Slayer

Rakuri Hinotama adivinen que Dragons Slayer sera? vamos es bastante obio y Shun Kurai este me encanto bastante aun queda el tercer puesto para ser Dragons Slayer ponganlo en un Preview diganme cual de los Preview debe ser uno ya que cuesta decidir y posiblemente suba la cantidad de Dragons Slayer a 4 por ultimo

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DE VIDA O MUERTE**

Veran con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo y me di cuenta de algo mientras escribia este capitulo veran yo soy mas un escritor de accion y comedia que romance en el cual soy peor que Naruto en esto y no lo nieguen no se dio cuenta de lo perra que era Sakura(Perra cabello de chicle) o que Hinata lo amaba por dios eso se ve desde el espacio pero bueno me salgo de lo que quiero decir veran la cosa es que necesito un co-escritor/a para la parte de romance en especial ya que sin el harem no podre ser feliz al escribir la serie y me tardare mas ya que tendria que pensar mucho en esa parte y las batallas serian muy monotonas asi que necesito a alguien que me ayude con esto

Para el Co-autor/a para el romance veras yo soy del tipo violento y comico cuando escribo y no tengo idea del romance mi co-escrito nesesita saber de esto y ademas que acepte mi harem y todas las chicas que ponga

post data: el/ella tambien puede elegir una o dos incluso 3 eso asi no acepto el loli por ciacaso se presenta con la idea de poner alguna menor de 10 años por dios soy un pervertido no pedofilo y por cierto para los que quieran a Sakura no lean lo siguiente

Para todos aquellos que les agrade Sakura piensen que es util y que se merece estar en el harem o ser un personaje importante en mi fic veran yo la odio con toda mi alma y no discrimino a nadie a quien le guste ella o que le guste NaruxSaku miren pienso que es un sacrilegio para todo en lo que creo y estos son mis pensamientos si se van a quejar luego entonces no lean esto entendido

Yo odio a esa maldita perra del mal no se merece ser de los protagonistas ella es de los tipicas Fangirls e Chicas inutiles del anime miren solo comparenla con otras chicas de los animes no se Nami es una ladrona y algo debil al inicio pero al menos sabe pelear por dios la mitad de la serie lo unica ves que la vi luchando o al menos intentarlo fue en el examen chunin por dios durante todo antes de Shipuuden era una basura un desperdicio de espacio en el mundo si fuera el creador de Naruto haria que fuera asesinada a la primera oportunidad que tubiera y para ustedes fans del NaruxSaku jodanse yo nunca creare una historia donde ella tenga una buena participacion entendido


End file.
